Between Now and Then
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: Sequel to: I'll Always Be Yours. The future is never what we really expect it to be. Between now and then, we can't predict what can happen. But perhaps Erin, Dib and Zim can decide. Rated T to be safe. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter One 

- -

Two minutes to go before summer vacation was to start. Ms. Bitters's class was on edge, staring at the clock, waiting for the little hand to hit the 3 and the big hand to hit the 12. Erin was sitting on top of Zim's desk, while Zim had folded his arms on her lap, resting his head on his arms, a bored expression on his face. Dib was sitting at Erin's desk, since she wasn't occupying it.

"Since there's only two minutes left before you are sent out into the world to learn how summer vacation can ruin your already miserable lives, let me remind you that if you don't apply yourselves now, you'll be doomed to teach horrible children", Ms. Bitters replied.

"Um…what if we're already applying ourselves? Say…to paranormal investigation or whatever?" Dib asked raising his hand.

"Then you'll be married to her", Ms. Bitters said jabbing a clawed thumb at Erin, "And the two of you will have horrible miserable children".

Dib looked at Erin who just smiled back at him. She like everyone else had been focusing on the clock. Dib turned back to his teacher, raising his hand once more.

"Can you see the future?" Dib asked.

"Sorry but due to the skool budget, you're only allowed one stupid question before summer break", Ms. Bitters replied.

When the bell rang, Erin, Zim and Dib were the first out of their class room. The other children were making plans and swapping stories on how they were going to spend their summer break. Gaz was waiting for her brother on the front steps.

"Finally", Gaz muttered as the trio came out of the skool, she then turned and walked away from them, heading home as usual.

"So, what is summer vacation?" Erin asked.

"It's three months out of the entire year where you can do whatever you want without going to skool", Dib explained.

Zim looked at Dib for a moment, as though he just saw him for the first time in his life.

"How come nobody has ever explained this "summer vacation" thing to me before?" Zim asked.

"Because you're trying to destroy the planet and when I mean you can do whatever you want, I don't mean exterminating all of man kind", Dib replied.

Zim crossed his arms. Erin could tell this wasn't going to end very well.

"I'm just going to walk Zim home", Erin said steering Zim away from Dib, "See you at home".

- -

"He thinks he can stop me, well he has another thing coming", Zim muttered.

He'd been cursing Dib during the little walk home. Erin didn't interrupt him, letting him vent for a while. When they reached Zim's base, GIR was waving good-bye to the pizza delivery truck.

"HI!" GIR exclaimed happily upon seeing Zim and Erin.

"Why don't you blow some steam off", Erin replied looking at Zim, "Relax". She took his hand and smiled up at him.

"Maybe you're right. I could use some relaxation", Zim said, he smiled knowingly at her.

Erin blushed, "Well, maybe I could stay for an hour".

SOME TIME LATER.....

GIR was still eating his large pepperoni pizza when Erin awoke from the small nap she had taken. She was lying on the couch with Zim, Zim was still asleep. This had been going for more than a few days now. A small nap here, helping fix small ship parts there. Sometimes, they even took GIR on walks, just so they could be together. But now, with the summer, things wouldn't be so complicated.

But things were…had been complicated. Erin got up slowly and carefully. Having gotten off the couch, Erin walked over to the door. She took a good look at Zim before opening the door and leaving. She'd have kissed him but she had decided against it. He was relaxed, for once. She had been driving herself insane going back and forth but it was the only way to keep some level of peace but for how long could she possibly keep this up?

- -

After getting back to Dib's house, Erin went into the living room. Dib was drinking a soda and watching the news.

"Sorry I'm late. I miss anything?" Erin asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"My dad's on TV. He's been building this time…flux…thing. I think it's used for time travel. Anyway, he's holding a press conference", Dib explained.

"There's not time like the present", Prof. Membrane replied laughing at his own joke as the camera from channel 52 focused on him, "But in all seriousness my new invention will one day save the future. But enough about that, let's see how my assistants are doing with the new super peanut butter I've made for my super toast".

There was a "Please Stand By" signal and then it just went back to regular world news. Dib hit the mute button on the remote.

"That's it?" Dib asked aloud, "That's all he has to say after spending so much time away from me and Gaz? That's…that's just stupid".

"Maybe his new time invention is top secret. I mean, could you imagine what something like that could do while in the wrong hands", Erin pointed out.

Dib nodded. He really wasn't that upset about his dad, it's what his teacher had said earlier in class that was bothering him.

"I wonder what it would be like to see the future", Dib replied, almost saying: "seeing _our _future". But he decided it would sound too awkward.

"You know that's impossible. Besides, it's great not knowing. It's not like the future is set in stone or anything", Erin said, even though she already imagined a future with Zim.

"But what if something happened and I don't know…wouldn't you want to change it?" Dib asked.

"Okay, then…yes, I'd like to see the future but to be fair changing something would hurt something else, wouldn't it?" Erin asked in return.

"Well, yeah it would", Dib replied slowly, "But-"….

"Why are you so interested in finding out what's going to happen in more than a few years anyway? I thought you had your future all planned out?" Erin asked interrupting him.

"Look, I just want to know if you and I are even going to be friends in like ten years or something", Dib exclaimed.

Erin looked at him for a moment. She had been here on Earth for the past couple of months, living here with Dib and his sister. She had gotten so close to Dib, she could barely see the difference between her feelings for him and her feelings for Zim. Though, her feelings for Zim had lasted a lifetime and she could understand them more.

"I'm sure whatever happens, we'll still be friends", Erin said finally, smiling so to reassure not only him but herself also.

- -

The summer evening was warm. Felt nice too. After eating dinner, Erin had gone out to the back yard and lay on top of the picnic table. She put her hands under her head and stared up at the purple darkening sky. Dib came outside a moment later. He got up on the picnic table, sitting beside her. He had bag of mini marshmallows. Erin got into a sitting position.

"Want some?" Dib asked holding the bag out to her.

"Thanks", she said taking a handful of marshmallows. The sugary goodness melted in her mouth after a second later.

SWOOSH!

A moment later, Zim appeared, driving the voot runner. He was in his human disguise. He lowered the voot runner so it was level with the picnic table.

"I'm taking the voot runner out for a test drive, wanna come?" Zim asked.

"Sure", Erin exclaimed climbing into it and sitting next Zim, she turned to Dib just as the voot runner turned to take off, "Don't wait up!"

Dib watched as they took off. He got up from the picnic table, jumping off it. He went back into the house, slamming the back door as he did so.

"I take it she didn't like the marshmallows?" Gaz asked getting a juice box from the fridge.

But Dib didn't even say a word and stomped off to the living room.

- -

The voot runner took them over the city, they were far up so the city looked like small lights with little ant people.

"Sure it needed new wiring and a new system. GIR actually ate the programming chip and you do not want to know where I found it three days after he ate it", Zim explained, "But I was able to restore most of its parts".

"Zim, I'm pretty sure you didn't come find me to tell me that GIR ate the programming chip for the voot runner", Erin said quietly.

"I was thinking…well, since you've been here for a few months and Dib knows you're an alien…I was wondering if you wanted to…I don't know…move in with me?" Zim asked beating around the bush a little before he could actually get out what he wanted to say.

Erin gapped at him, "Zim, are you sure?" Her voice didn't sound like she was sure either.

"Look, I didn't ask you so we could keep going around in a circle all night", Zim pointed out.

Erin stared down at the bright lights. He could just as easily change his mind as she could. But perhaps…perhaps it was time to see the future for what it really was. She and Dib had no future except to be just friends. She cared about him and if she wanted things to work, she had to use the time she had as wisely as possible.

"I except your offer", Erin replied looking back at Zim.

"I thought you would", Zim said smiling.

- -

"Dib, it's three am. She's not coming home, go to bed!" Gaz growled.

Dib was pacing by the front door. Gaz had come down stairs, having heard the noises her brother was making by standing in front of the door.

"She wouldn't just leave and not come back", Dib replied.

"She's probably with Zim. Now get your butt upstairs or I will drag you", Gaz exclaimed.

Dib decided to take the first option. After getting into bed and just laying down, Dib couldn't go to sleep. His room felt empty. He looked down at the sleeping bag Erin usually occupied. Right about now she'd wake up and ask for a glass of water but she would just go back to sleep without drinking it. Dib rolled on to his other side, facing the window.

_"S__he's probably with Zim". _

Dib hated to face it. Gaz was right and if this was so, Erin had found a new home to sleep in.

- -

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome! Here's chapter one. Things are changing pretty quickly but I thought I'd keep the story going. For those who reviewed my first IZ fanfic, I hope to see more reviews from you as well as reviews from new readers. With this in mind, please R & R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

**- -  
**

_**I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you**_

_**- -  
**_

Chapter Two 

- -

_She could hear him...hear him scream for help. But she couldn't move. It felt like the air was trapping her in place. She tried to call to him but no sound came out. Then there was a huge drop and she was falling. And then...Dib was falling with her. All she could hear was his voice and she could do nothing. He tried to reach out and take her hand but he could not. Soon they were falling further and further apart, as though something was keeping them from saving each other. She still tried to call out to him but still nothing came. As they fell faster and faster...._

Erin sat up, droplets of sweat creased her forehead, she felt her chest where her heart was, it was pumping fast and then slowed down as her breathing did. It was light outside, not bright enough but it was sometime before eight. Erin looked around for a moment and then Zim's living room came into view. GIR did as well, as he was curled up at her feet, still disguised as a dog. When she laid back down after a moment, she noticed that there was something odd about the pillow she was using. She looked up to notice that Zim had fallen asleep sitting up and that she had laid down, resting her head in his lap. The shock wore off after a moment or so, it had taken her by surprise because she hadn't noticed until only a second ago. As she stared up at the ceiling, she tried not to think about the dream she had just had.

GIR started talking in his sleep, something about a giant pig and dancing cows. Erin rolled onto her side, her face turned towards Zim. She fell back to sleep after only a few moments. She tried to keep the dream from happening again. Unknowingly she was nuzzingly against Zim's chest while she was asleep. Zim awoke only seconds later, completely lost to what was happening. He gently nudged her, trying to see why she was spazing out. Erin opened her eyes and fell back onto the floor. In the process she had kicked GIR off the couch. He had rolled into the wall just beside the TV.

"WWWWEEOOOO!" GIR replied happily, "Do it again!"

Erin looked up at Zim.

"Rough night?" Zim asked getting off the couch and helping her to her feet.

"I slept fine. It's just...Dib", Erin replied, even though that sentence made no sense.

"You can't go one night without him, can you?" Zim asked, though there was bit of bitterness in his voice.

Erin frowned a little. Of course she could go one night without Dib but that would be a lie if she told someone else that. Though, Zim wasn't stupid and would see right through it almost at once. He knew how close she had gotten to Dib and maybe Zim did understand a small amount of her need for human comfort but he disliked the fact she was getting too attached to that comfort.

"I told you, we're just friends. I just feel bad, that's all", Erin replied maybe a tad coldly than neccessary.

This was much worse than the dream she had earlier. She didn't feel like getting into an argument with Zim, especially when she felt like setting herself on fire because she was mad at herself. She wished she could have just gone back to sleep without this happening but unfortunately for her, karama was evil.

"This was just a test to see how long you could go without that **horrible, filthy, worm infested child **but apparently I was wrong", Zim said crossing his arms, "You couldn't go one stickin' night without thinking about him or anything else".

"Well, you must think I'm a **filthy worm baby **too then. I'm not exactly smart enough to pass one of your little tests, so I must be like the people on this planet, huh?" Erin asked.

When Zim didn't exactly answer right away, she stormed out.

- -

Leaving Zim's base, she decided to take a good long walk to cool off before going back to Dib's house. After an hour of cooling off, Erin finally stood on the front steps. Staring ahead at the door she was about to enter. She took a deep sigh and opened it. The long creek made her a bit jittery but she went in after a good long second, closing the door behind her after stepping inside. Gaz was in the living room watching television.

"Where have you been?" Gaz asked.

"Zim's. Where's your brother?" Erin asked.

"He's somewhere. I think he went down town to listen to our dad's press conference", Gaz replied.

"Thanks", Erin said before leaving.

It took longer than expected because she decided to hoof it on foot but she finally found where the giant crowed was standing. Erin had to litterly push her way through, nobody didn't even notice her as she looked for Dib. She found him a moment later, he looked like he was standing in a crop circle because nobody would even stand near him. Erin looked over to see Prof. Membrane standng at a podeium giving another speech to the people. Erin turned back to Dib and approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Dib asked almost in surprise

"Gaz told me where I could find you. Look, I...I'm really sorry about last night. I started thinking about what you said and I...I think I like you more than just a friend", Erin replied but the last part of her sentance was drowned out by the crowed screaming happily.

"What?" Dib asked trying scream over the crowed.

"I said, I like you more than just a friend!" Erin yelled back.

- -

Zim had turned the news on, as he did do so, he caught part of the press conference. Especially the part about the time machine Prof. Membrane and his team of scientists had built over the last few months. Zim pushed a button his remote, which paused the TV when the image of the time machine flashed on the screen. Zim got off the couch and stood in front of the television, rubbing his chin in interest. GIR came over and stood next to him.

"Look GIR, the enemy has given me a new way to destroy one of their own", Zim replied rubbing his hands together.

"Where'd Erin go?" GIR asked after a second.

"She's with her precious **Dib. **The** filthy, giant headed **one has gotten in my way for the last time. This **swirling..time...thing **may just work. Once I have Erin back, I'll continue my plan to enslave the humans and make way for the Armada's arrival", Zim explained.

"But if you get rid of Dib, won't Erin be sad?" GIR asked.

"True. But once I get rid of Dib, Erin will forget all about him. He thinks his tatics to turn her against me will work, HA! Oh how wrong he is", Zim exclaimed, he put one hand on his chest and the other behind his back, "Besides Erin chose me to be her love mate".

"You two gonna have babies", GIR said happily, "YA BABBIES!"

"Yes, such babies she and I will make but first, I must dispose of Dib", Zim replied going back to the couch and picking up the remote, unpausing the TV. Zim smirked to himself, just the mere thought of disposing of Dib in one swoop was too good to be true and made him postivily happy. Too bad their little rivialry had to end so soon, it was kind of sad but Zim had other things to think about.

- -

**Author's Note: Okay, for those of you who don't want to think about Erin and Zim in an intimate manner, proceed to run around outside, screaming your head off until all images are wipped out. Haha. I couldn't resist Zim talking about himself and Erin. Anyway, sorry for the creepiness. READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

- -  
**  
BTW: Remember where chapter two left off: Erin had just told Dib she liked him more than just a friend. This is where Chapter Three picks up...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

- -

_**One single smile a helping hand  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live**_

'cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  


Chapter Three

- -

The walk home was slightly awkward but happy. There was a distinct feeling of uneasiness yet a distinct feeling of pure joy as their fingers intertwined with each other. Their skin touching, almost feeling soft as their palms kissed each other ever so slightly. Erin could still hear her own voice ringing in her ears as she told Dib how she felt. With that off her chest, she felt like somebody had taken all that weight off of her. There was still the matter of how she was really handling this. She was breaking her own heart. Dib looked sideways at her, wondering what could have changed her so quickly. She'd been acting weird lately, more weird than Zim even.

"So, uh...I guess this changes things huh?" Dib asked.

"I guess ", Erin said, she then looked at him, "Dib, part of me didn't want to listen to you yesterday but the part of me that cares about you did listen. I was too busy thinking about Zim and I pushed you away as a result of that. I'm really sorry. It's just...Look, there's just no easy of saying this".

"You like me more than just a friend but you're too afraid of losing Zim as a consequence but at the same time your feeling the same as I do", Dib explained, "Understandable in most circumstances. But I don't think...you and Zim....you know, I just wouldn't want to see you waste your feelings on him. Did you and Zim have a fight or something?"

"Er..not exactly. He knows I like you, so I kind of yelled at him. He'll get over it, eventually", Erin replied.

"Eventually?" Dib asked.

A hurt expression passed over her face before a wave of calmness held it's own in her eyes, "Like you said, I can't waste my feelings on him. I've decided to give it time, if in time Zim decides it's fine with him, I can move on. It'll hurt but...at least I'll have you right?" Erin asked.

Dib didn't want to smile but he did, the satisfaction in it. Sure he felt bad that Erin was giving up the very person she loved but maybe...just maybe, she was doing it to save him? To save the place she now called: home? Dib was now bent on stopping Zim from destroying the earth, bent on it more then ever, other than studying paranormal stuff of course.

"I'll always be here, promise", Dib exclaimed smiling.

- -

When they got home, a good hour later, they settled in front of the TV. Even Gaz stayed in the room with them. She was drawing on the floor in the far corner of the room, so they didn't dare bother her.

"So, are you two together or what?" She asked lazily after a long period of silence.

"Um...we're holding hands and that pretty much covers what happens between ages 10 to 13", Dib replied.

"Ugh! I owe Nick twenty bucks", Gaz muttered angirly tearing up the picture she'd just been drawing.

Dib then turned to Erin after a moment, "How old are you anyway?"

"Same age as you. The Aroses age just as humans do except...well...we're part alien, so we look young at any age", Erin explained.

"How long do you live for?" Dib asked.

"The oldest member of my people lived to be 90 years old. But our species has never mated with another species. Some of my people have died off because there are more males than females. Repopulation has been dry since my planet was enslaved. My people frown upon mating with other species. We're a very proud race. Well...I'm nothing like them. My parents were killed when I was youngling. I'm the youngest of the females. Probably why I was assigned to Zim when he came for his trainning. In Irken years, I'd be the same age as Zim", Erin exclaimed.

"When does your species mate?" Dib asked, intrigued by this.

"We can mate between 13 and 18 years old. We start looking for a mate around 13 years old and by 18 years old, we're expected to be married and have our first child", Erin said, "But I'm guessing it's different here?"

"Very different, actually. Most humans don't get married until their mid or late twenties or even early thirties", Dib replied, "But nobody tells them what to do or anything like that".

"That's good. Because I - ", Erin stopped talking the minute Dib leaned over and kissed her cheek.

If there had been any back ground music the minute he pulled away from her, there would have been crickets chirping. Erin blushed and just looked at him. Dib blushed too and was almost sorry he did it. But Erin let a smile play across her lips and she looked down that floor. Dib let out a sigh of relife, she hadn't yelled at him or even got remotely upset. He looked down at the floor too. Gaz had witnessed what happened but she was just annoyed anyway.

"That...was gross", Gaz muttered before going back to coloring.

- -

Zim was down in his lab. Looking over the security coordinates for Prof. Membrane's lab, looking for the best possible way of sneaking in. Fortunately for Zim, there were only two guards walking the perimeter.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" GIR asked gazing up at the screen.

"Looks like we're in luck. That **stupid** human left two guards to protect his lab. That time machine is in the basement", Zim replied, "So, to find a way in without being discovered". He talked to himself more than to GIR.

"Why not ask Dib? He's full of smart stuff. Just like the leperchauns dancin' in my head", GIR remarked.

Zim ignored GIR's some-what smart advice, but something came to mind, "Not Dib. Erin. She's good with high security...type stuff".

"But isn't she mad at you cuz you dissed Dib?" GIR asked.

"How come your smart...all of a sudden?" Zim asked back.

"I made waffles and they tasted like peanut butter and whipped cream!" GIR exclaimed.

Zim rolled his eyes. Taking GIR with him would ruin everything. Zim would need Erin for this particular mission. Unknown to her, this would lead Dib to the basement of hid own dad's lab, where Zim would dispose of him once and for all.

- -

Unfortunately the weather had grown unwanted. Thunder boomed in the distance as rain pelted the windows. Erin was in the bath room, standing in front of the mirror, washing her hands. Dib was making her and him mac & cheese and since Gaz had business else where, she and Dib had the house to themselves. She heard Dib call to her, telling her that the mac & cheese was done. It was only five in the afternoon but they decided to eat early, just in case the weather knocked out the power. Unknown to either of them, Zim was using the spider legs from his pak, climbing the side of the house. Finding the window to the bathroom. He used the legs to lift it up. Lightening flashed jumping Erin, she spun around to face the door just as Zim climbed through the window. His spider legs retracted back into his pak.

Zim came up behind her and placed a hand over her mouth, "Don't...make...a sound", Zim replied in a whisper.

Erin nodded in compliance, although there were about a dozen questions racing through her mind. He held her gently against him as the spider legs from his pak ejected once more. Dib stood by the stairs again, having taken the pan of mac & cheese off the stove. He went up stairs, going down the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom door was slightly open and the light was still on. Dib went in, seeing the window open and the bathroom empty. Lightening flashed again, and then thunder rumbled. Dib's fists clenched and he raced back down stairs. He wrenched open the front door and raced outside. Anger swelled through him as he followed the small trail of smoke that was left from the voot runner that Zim was driving.

- -

Soaking wet, Dib reached the building where his dad's lab was. Dib's heart was beating pretty hard from running. He doubled over, holding his knees. Standing back up, he noticed that there weren't any security guards. Strange but his dad was odd, so Dib dismissed this. He wrenched open the front doors and went inside. The main lobby was empty. Save for a giant painting of his dad behind the security clearence desk. Dib raced down the hallway to his right. There was an elevator to the basement, which had been ripped open. Dib felt a wave of horror. Zim had somehow found about the time machine. Television never really did hide much these days. Dib had to take the stairs instead. Two flights of stairs to be exact.

Having reached the basement door, which was clearly indicated, Dib saw the two security guards gagged and tied up near the far left wall. Dib walked passed them and opened up the basement door. A bright purple light lit up the giant darkened room. There were a few crates nicely placed on the side, which Dib hid behind. Zim was monitoring the computer which turned on and worked the machine. On the wall to the right, there was a silver gateway with a purple and white swirling vortex. Dib decided this was the right moment, he couldn't hide any longer.

"Your plan is over Zim. I'm going to stop you hear and now!" Dib replied.

Zim turned around and just smirked, "Is that so Dib-**stink**? You can stop me or save your **love-pig**".

Dib hadn't noticed that Erin had been lying in front of the swirling vortex. Unknown to Dib, this was obviously a trap. Dib raced towards Erin but Zim tripped him in the process. Dib fell forward and was sucked into the vortex.

"YES! Victory for ZIM!" Zim exclaimed.

"DIB!" Erin screamed and through herself forward.

Half her body was sucked in but she'd grabbed Dib's hands.

"DON'T LET GO!" Dib yelled.

"I won't. I love you!" Erin cried but her legs gave out and she and Dib were thrown into the vortex.

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Four

- -  
_  
"Your plan is over Zim. I'm going to stop you hear and now!" Dib replied._

Zim turned around and just smirked, "Is that so Dib-stink? You can stop me or save your love-pig".

Dib hadn't noticed that Erin had been lying in front of the swirling vortex. Unknown to Dib, this was obviously a trap. Dib raced towards Erin but Zim tripped him in the process. Dib fell forward and was sucked into the vortex.

"YES! Victory for ZIM!" Zim exclaimed.

"DIB!" Erin screamed and threw herself forward.

Half her body was sucked in but she'd grabbed Dib's hands.

"DON'T LET GO!" Dib yelled.

"I won't. I love you!" Erin cried but her legs gave out and she and Dib were thrown into the vortex.

Zim stopped celebrating his little victory as Erin had thrown herself forward to go after Dib. Zim had turned and threw himself onto the floor, but he was too late as he made a grab for Erin's ankle. Her whole body disappeared into the vortex. The blinding blast caused Zim to be thrown backwards into the wall, he covered his face with his arms and then the light was gone. Zim fell to his knees and looked up. Hope slowly faded as he hopped that she been sent back as a cause of sudden interferance but this was not so. She and Dib had vanished. Zim's mouth fell, his throat dry. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. She wasn't supposed to vanish too. Zim got up and left the lab. Informing GIR that the plan had backfired. Zim would stop at nothing until he got Erin back but until then, without Dib's annoying interfearence, he'd have to move on with the intended mission he'd been sent to Earth for.

- -

Erin and Dib were thrown into the vortex. The intense speed and direction was too fast for them to handle. Erin was doing all she could not to let go of Dib. Though, her fingers were becoming sweaty but she still held on. Why was so this so familiar to her? The way they were falling....The dream came back into play. So it was telling her something. She had no such powers in predicting the future or anything like that but she had done what she hadn't been able to do in her sleep. There was something else, something she couldn't quite figure out. This seemed to last forever. Dib stared up at her, not taking his eyes off of her. But they seemed to drift for a while but all the while they were being pulled and the speed seemed to change and then the light began to flash and they closed their eyes....

SOME TIME LATER....

Dib sat up, just as he would if he were awoken from a sound sleep. The stars above were bright and the sky was a deep dark purple. It was night, obviously. How did he get outside? Dib took a moment to get his bearings before taking a look around. He was in the park. But how? When? More and more questions without answers seemed to crop up in his mind. Dib heard something to his right. He then realized that he hadn't ended up here alone. Erin was laying a good foot away from him. She was lying on her side, her hair had fallen into her face, her arms and legs curled up in a sleep position. Dib felt a surge of anger towards Zim but he'd deal with that later. He got up and went over to her. Kneeling down he shook her shoulder, seeing if she was awake or asleep.

"Hmm?" Erin asked in a slight mumble. She had felt her head hit something and then blackness had taken her. She heard something move towards her and then something shook her. Her eyes fluttered open. Rolling over onto her back, she looked up at Dib. It took her moment to register what had happened. Erin sat up after a moment, "Dib...wh..what happened?"

"Zim tried to get rid of me and we got sucked into my dad's time machine", Dib explained standing up, he held out his hand to her and helped her to her feet.

Erin stood up firmly, feeling the rush of blood flow back into her legs, "So, how'd we get into the park?"

"No idea. But I'm sure if we can go to my house, I can use my lap top to figure it out", Dib replied.

- -

Having left the park, they found themselves in a very interesting situation. Most of the buildings had been torn down. The city didn't even look like the city...at all. Irken symbols had been placed on build boards and purple looking space crafts were flying over head. There were snack wrappers thrown everywhere. Most of the buildings had been replaced by metalic tubes running from one building to the next. There were floating screens everywhere, showing pictures of commercials that sell cheap usless items. Some screens were showing places to shop and eat. But mostly places to eat.

One screen in particular was bigger than the others. It turned on and Zim's face, as clear as ever was shown there. Erin grabbed the back of Dib's jacket and they hid behind a dumpster.

"Hello my fellow Irken Invaders. Today marks the anniversary of when I took over this **miserable filthy planet**. The Almighty Tallest wish for you to gather in the main hall proceeding the great assignment for Impending Doom 3. There the new line of Invaders will commence to proceed to bring HORRIBLE DOOM upon the other existing planets with life forms", Zim proclaimed.

The screen turned off and the commercials commenced once more. Dib felt his heart beating faster than ever.

"Zim...Zim took over Earth", Dib replied quietly looking at Erin.

"Wait...he said the humans were destroyed. But how..how is that possible? We still live", Erin pointed out staring down at her hands.

Dib poked his head around the dumpster, there was still no movement on the street they were on. Dib took her hand and led her down the street.

"This doesn't make sense", Dib exclaimed, "If we exsist even though we're here. That means our future selves are here too".

"Which only means, Zim wanted us alive", Erin said, "Wait, Gaz and GIR must be here too".

"I forgot about my sister but Zim would be too afraid to destroy her. She'd just punch him", Dib pointed out, "Which means your're right. Gaz must still be alive".

"Dib, we have to find your sister and find out what happend. Come on!", Erin exclaimed grabbing his hand.

- -

It didn't take much to find Gaz. The video gammer store was the only store left the strip mall near the middle of town. The rest of the place was a chain of Bloaty Pizza's, which confirmed their suspisions of where to find her. Dib and Erin found getting there rather easy. The Irkens weren't just ruthless...they were lazy. Dib and Erin went into the gammer store without as much as getting caught.

Gaz was standing at the counter. Her hair was pulled back into a rather spiky pony tail, her bangs hung in her face. One ear was pierced. She still wore the skull neckless around her neck. Along with black jeans, a hot topic t-shirt with dark pink arm warmers w/ black stripes. She also wore black boots on her feet. She was standing at the counter with a bored expression on her face, she was flipping through a Game Cheat Code Magazine, a can of diet poopcola sat to her left.

She looked up and frowned when she saw Erin and Dib, "It's about time you got here", She muttered.

Erin and Dib stared at each other as they approached the counter. Not really sure what that meant. Gaz gestured for them to follow her to the back room, they followed without question. Gaz closed the door and turned to them, arms folded.

"Um...I'm confused", Dib spoke up.

"Save it. _**Idiot**_", Gaz replied, she took out a folded piece of note book paper from her pants pocket and handed it to Erin, "My past self sent this through the worm hole two hours before Zim went looking for you. Don't open it here, I can't tell you anything because it'll mess up the time stream. Now get your butts out of here before the Armada comes snooping. Zim's on the war path".

"But didn't we just mess up the time stream by talking to you?" Dib asked or rather pointed out.

"NOW!" Gaz ordered.

Erin and Dib left the gamming store or rather kicked out. Erin handed the piece of notebook paper to Dib, who put it in his jacket pocket.

"So, what do we do now?" Dib asked.

"We look for GIR. He might not be bright but he can still help", Erin replied.

- -

Piggly Wiggly's Taco's Waffle House wasn't exactly that hard to find. The roof was a giant pig wearing a sumbraro. Dib caught Erin's arm before she could go any further.

"You're seriously not going in there. It's crawling with Irkens. And if I remember correctly, one of them ripped out your heart and sent you and I through time", Dib exclaimed.

"But the place is closed. All the Irkens are the great assigning. And just so you know, Zim didn't break my heart. We had an argument", Erin said.

The lights were definately off and the sign on the door was written it squiggly crayon. It read: **Watchin' Scary Monkey. Bye Pig!  
**  
"Well, GIR's not here", She muttered looking over at Dib.

"Let's just go to my house before we get caught", Dib replied a little irritated.

Erin nodded turning away from the place and following Dib.

- -

The old neighborhood looked boarded up and desserted. The lawns looked old and unmowed for years. Dib and Erin reached the one house that didn't looked remotely touched and looked like it did back in the present. Erin stopped Dib from walking forward, she tossed a pebble at the lawn. A blue forcefield destroyed it.

"That would be the kind of security I would use", Dib said shaking his head.

"There's got to be flaw though", Erin muttered.

"A flaw? In my security system?" Dib asked.

"You sound just like Zim. Of course there's a flaw", Erin stated.

She picked up another rock and threw it faster than the first. She hit the mail box which dinged open. The rock had been destroyed a second later after falling through the force field. There was a security system inside the mail box. Erin went over and pushed a few buttons. The forcefield died.

"We have twenty seconds", She replied closing the mail box and grabbing Dib's arm.

They rolled onto the lawn before the forcefield went back up and was invisible once more. Dib and Erin stood back up, happy to be on the other side of the field.

"What was the security code anyway?" Dib asked looking at her.

"Paranormal", Erin said.

They went up to the house. Nothing out of place here. Dib turned the door handle and pushed open the door, half expecting an alarm to go off. Nothing did. It was eerily quiet. Closing the door, they went forward, slowly. Erin gripped Dib's arm as they walked into the living room. Boxes upon boxes stood in the living room, all marked with the Mysterious Mysteries Logo on them. A love seat replaced the couch and the coffee table was littered with papers.

The television was a flat screen tv. There were a stack of news papers against the wall, they were sitting in a card board box but the papers looked like they could fall over if anymore were to be stacked on them. Dib and Erin went into the kitchen, which looked the same except for the updated appliances. There was a smaller flate screen tv on a wall console just above the kitchen table. Two chairs occupied the table. Dib and Erin explored the kitchen, seeing if anything could give them clues or hints.

The sink was full of cups, a couple of plates and some silverwear. The dishwasher was going, which meant, someone did indeed live here. That's when foot steps were coming near the kitchen. Dib and Erin stashed themselves under the the kitchen table. They watched from underneath the light blue table clothe as four pairs of feet entered the kitchen. One pair of feet were wearing black boots, the other pair of feet were wearing dark purple boots. That's when they heard voices.

_**"I don't know Dib...it sounds dangerous". **_

_**"I'm not going to let him take you away from me. I know it sounds dangerous but you have to trust me". **_

_**"I do trust you. But...what if something happens to you? You promised all those years ago that you would always be here with me. I can't loose you. There has be another way. There's just got to be".  
**_  
There was a moment of silence before the male voice spoke up again but the two under the table had to strain to listen.

_**"Alright. I'll find another way. But Erin, I've got to stop him".**_

_**"I know".  
**_  
The pairs of feet lingered for a moment, maybe a moment too long. The feet with the black boots left the kitchen a second later, while the one wearing the purple boots stayed in the kitchen and started washing the dieshes. The two under the table stared at each other. Fifteen minutes went by before the purple boots left the kitchen. Dib grabbed Erin's hand and they made a beeline upstairs and into, what used to be Dib's room. Dib closed the door gently behind them.

The room was half an office, half storage. There were more boxes in here but these ones had the Swollen Eyeball Logo on them. The walls were still dark blue and the windows still let in very little light. The ceiling lights were dimed. There was a desk with a lap top on it, a printer sat next to the lap top. A trash bucket sat under the desk, while a black leather computer chair sat in front of the desk.

"Okay, what just happened down there?" Dib asked and then frowned, "Erin, are you okay?"

He walked over to where she was standing. She was standing in front of a rounder table which had several pictures on it. He looked at her and then at the pictures. Each one showed them through the past few years. Left to Right:  
**  
Age Ten: **A photo of them from the photo booth at the mall. In this picture, Erin was making a peace sign and had one arm around Dib's arm, while he was blushing and looking at her. ****

Age Thirteen: A photo of them sitting on the couch in Dib's house. In this picture, Dib's hair was starting to grow wild and his clothes were some what different, except for the black jacket. Erin was wearing his old smiley face t-shirt, which was two sizes too big for her frame. They had been caught kissing from what it looked like. Gaz apparently had taken the picture because Dib was blushing.  
**  
Age Sixteen: **A photo of them on valentines day. They were sitting on the floor of the living room. Dib was sitting while Erin had been kneeling behind him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Dib's lap top was open in the corner of the picture. Dib was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and very baggy black jeans. Erin was wearing a grey t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt undeneath, and a black skirt. Dib was bare foot, while Erin had white knee socks on. ****

Age Eighteen: the last picture. In this picture, Dib had his left hand leaning against his hip, while his other hand was around Erin's waist. Erin was standing next to him, leaning against him. Dib was wearing cool looking goggles that replaced his glasses. His goggles had a dark blue rim with black shades. His hair looked longer and had a more scyth-lightening bolt look to it. He was wearing a black lab coat that fell around his knees. The sleeves of his coat rolled up above the elbow. Underneath that, he wore a long sleeved blue shirt that had the swollen eye ball logo on it, black pants and black boots. He also wore black gloves on his hands. Erin was wearing a dark purple lab coat, the sleeves of her coat also rolled up above the elbows. Her boots matched her coat. She wore Dib's old t-shirt, w/ a white long sleeved shirt underneath. A black skirt finished her outfit. Her hair was pulled into a short pony tail, with the rest of her hair cascading over her shoulders.

Erin had picked up something from off the table. She'd been staring at it while Dib had been looking at the photos, which she'd already seen a moment ago. She slowly turned to Dib and showed him the news clipping. She was unable to speak, as she was surprised to read what was on it.

"We're married?" Dib asked staring at the news clipping and then at Erin.

Though it wasn't hard to believe. The pictures that been hand picked because of the moments that had happened, proved some points. They had indeed grown close and even, at some point fallen in love. Their future selves were proof of this of course. But if there was ever a moment of silence, it was right then.

- -

**Author's Note: Hurray for chapter four! I know: How could Erin like Dib? Things are about to get confusing people. And what is Zim up to? Well...you'll just have to wait until Chapter 5. Mmmwwahhhaha! *Cough* REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Five

- -

The assigning was over after an hour. The Invaders who been picked were no where as near as capable as the last bunch that been sent off only years before. Zim watched from his computer screen. He couldn't be there himself because he couldn't get away from the new base he had built. He'd been busy over seeing the near order the Tallest had bestilled upon him. Zim turned off the computer and turned away from the console. He'd grown two inches over the last few years, still rather skinny too. He wore a maroon uniform with a small Irken symbol in the upper right hand corner. He also wore black pants under his uniform, along with his black boots and his gloves.

He sat forward in the computer chair, fingers clasped together. His maroonish pink eyes almost held in slits. Taking over Earth and riding the planet of the humans had been enjoyable but it had lost it's luster after awhile because Dib wasn't there to stop him or at least _try _to stop him. And Erin...Zim's anntennia drooped a little just at the mere thought of her. The platform to the elevator opened and GIR appeared a second later, slurping on a slush monkey. Zim was used to GIR coming and going just as he had so many times before. Zim didn't even look up as GIR walked over. The robot was still the same after all these years, except he'd some how owned a succesful Taco/Waffle house and nobody had died from the food...yet that is.

"Awww...why you look soooo sad?" GIR asked and then slurped his slushy.

"GIR, taking over this **planet **was more enjoyable than watching you engorge ten tacos in one sitting", Zim replied, "It's just not the same without **her **by my side".

Zim got up and walked over to one of the smaller monitors, he used the touch screen and several videos came onto four 5x8 screens. Each playing back several moments when they'd been young, before any of this ever happened. Zim touched one of the screens to make it bigger. The younger versions of him and Erin were in his old base, Erin was watching TV with GIR. Zim was expriementing with a video camera he'd found.

- -

**"Erin, hey, look, hey! Look", Zim replied waving his hand in front of the lense. **

**Erin looked over and laughed, "What are you doing?" She asked. **

**"I found this piece of human-junk in the garbage. I added some Irken technology to make it more...better. Neat huh?" Zim asked. **

**"Yeah, I think. Should I wave or something?" Erin asked. **

**"Just talk into the camera and pretend I'm not even here. Just say what's on your mind", Zim exclaimed. **

**"Oh, okay", Erin said getting up and walking over. She was standing right in front of the camera now, she cleared her throat, "Uh, hi Zim. If you're watching this, which I hope you are, I just want to tell you how much I care about you. You're one of the best Invaders the Armada could ever have. I know this won't matter much later because I know we'll be together someday. But I just want you to know, you're the most important person to me and...hopefully someday, I'll be right beside you when you finally complete your mission. I believe you can do it and you shouldn't give up, no matter how bad things may look. I know you can do anything you put your mind to", she paused and then asked, "Uh..how was that?" **

**"Sounded pretty good to me", Zim exclaimed happily. **

**- -  
**

Zim turned off the screen, not wanting to watch anymore. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Though he'd watched the same images over and over, the most regretful thing in his mind was not going after her when she'd stormed out the very morning before the accident. If he had made up with her, she'd have stayed instead of running off after Dib. Though, Zim had let her go for selfish reasons. It had also occured to him, more than once, perhaps...things needed to be this way. But then again, Zim hated the very thought of her with his archenemy, he had hated the very thought ever since she'd come to earth.

Zim took a deep relaxing inhale and then exhaled slowly. His muscles had relaxed after a moment. Feeling any type of emotions wasn't in his blood but he'd learned to feel something and he hated it. Though, Erin had made him feel several things but that was besides the point, she knew how Irken's were. So, he didn't mind whenever he'd been around her. Zim turned back to GIR, who was still working on his slushy and was now occupying the computer chair.

"IN COMING CALL", the base replied in a deep voice.

Zim walked over to the computer console. He pushed a button and the screen came on at once. Invader Tenn appeared there a moment later. Invader's Skoodge and Spleen were standing behind her.

"This better be important", Zim replied crossing his arms, though he hadn't been that busy.

"Sorry to interrupt any important business Zim but the Tallest want to meet with the senior Invaders. They asked **everyone **to be there", Invader Tenn explained.

"Give the Tallest my regards. I'm not **feeling **good at the moment", Zim exclaimed.

"The Tallest don't ask for favors very often and if you were a true Invader, you'd be there. Tenn out", She replied and the screen went blank.

Zim glared up at the blank screen. Invader Tenn was lucky she was good at standing her ground, otherwise Zim would've given her a back lash to Foodcourtia in ten seconds flat. If the Tallest wanted to see him or talk to him, they'd have called. Zim turned away from the screen, putting his arms behind his back. He scowled for a moment. He wasn't feeling well at all. Not sick like he wanted to throw up but uneasy, like he wanted the pain to just go away. But it would never go away. Not even if he ignored it, like he had been doing for the past eight years.

- -

Erin had no idea that the two former selves of her and Dib were upstairs. She stood by the open basement door, listening to her husband work. She waited a second before walking back into the kitchen. The dishwasher had stopped and was ready to be emptied. She unloaded the diswasher and put away it's contents. After closing the door to the dishwasher, she rested her hands against the counter. Her reflection played off the clean surface. She felt slightly sick. Her skin appeared pale in the counter's reflection. Erin leaned over the sink and puked. She held her stomach and gasped for air. Dib came up the basement stairs, carrying a small box of unused computer parts. As he came into the kitchen, since the door to the garage was across the room, he saw Erin leaning over the kitchen sink.

Putting the box on the kitchen table, Dib rushed over and put his hands on her shoulders. He turned her towards him. Tears had wettened her eyes, because of the force of the puking. She coughed slightly and looked up at him. Her fingers still clenched the sides of the sink.

"Dib..._I'm pregnant_", Erin replied quietly, trying not to cry and then turning back to puke into the sink once more.

- -

It had been silent for a while but the silence was broken from the noises from downstairs.

"What was that?" Dib asked.

"That. That was the sound of an Aroses female puking into the sink. Looks like _they're _going to have a baby", Erin replied.

"But females puke in the morning when they're going to have a baby", Dib explained.

"True but us Aroses females work differently. If we're going to have a girl, we puke in the mornings. If it's a boy...well...you get the picture", Erin said.

"We'd better leave. Finding out too much could be bad", Dib pointed out, he put the news clipping back on the table.

"Wait...what about that piece of paper Gaz gave us?" Erin asked.

Dib stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded piece of note book paper. He unfolded it, careful not to rip it. Erin stood beside him, staring over his shoulder so she could read it at the same time.

_Dib, _

_Dad's lab has a back door. _

_Gaz_

"That's it?" Dib asked quietly.

"It must mean something", Erin replied taking the note from him and she looked at him, she took hold of Dib's shoulders, "Dib. That's it! Your dad's lab! The time machine must still be there".

Dib looked at her, not really wanting to ruin the glimmer of hope that she was bestowing right now.

"I don't know, I mean - ", But he didn't get a chance to really finish.

"Dib, if there was any time your brain could be used for the good of human kind, it's right now", Erin said, her eyes gazing pleadingly into his, "Besides, if you have any of your dad's genius, you'll know how to work it".

After thinking it over, Dib nodded. She was right. Dib hated to face it, they had to get back to their own time. It wasn't safe to be here, if their future selves saw them, it would mess up the time stream. They used the window to climbed down from the house. Erin had gotten onto Dib's back as they jumped from the window, which proved tricky. After landing safetly on the ground, they quietly menuvered over the fence into the next yard, which cost them both a small sting of electric shocks but nothing too life threatning like what the field did to the pebbled they'd thrown earlier.

- -

Making their way into town a good twenty five minutes later, they had to use vigilence to keep from getting caught. This proved rather tricky as the Irkens seemed to be out and about now.

"Our luck just keeps getting better and better", Dib replied bitterly.

"I think our luck is about to change", Erin exclaimed smiling.

GIR was passing by their hiding place in the alley way. GIR stopped where he was on the side walk, turing his head every so slightly in their direction. He went forward, upon seeing Erin, he threw his arms around her legs and hugged her.

"That's a good GIR", Erin said, "Now, will you take us to the time machine?"

"Oohhh, you mean the big swirly purple thingy", GIR stated, making circles with this hand, he smiled, "Okey dokey".

GIR's legs turned into jets. Erin and Dib grabbed hold of him as they were flown upwards to the tops of the roofs. They didn't seem to be have been noticed, which was good on their part. GIR brought them to the building within minutes. As they were set down, they noticed two giant Gnomes were guarding the building.

"Uh..this can't be good", Dib exclaimed slowly.

He grabbed Erin's hand and they rushed past the gnomes as the gnomes started blasting lasers out of their eyes. GIR followed them after a second, easily getting past the gnomes. Dib and Erin breathed heavily as they went around back. GIR stood in front of them smiling.

"GIR...is...there...anything...you...forgot....to...mention?" Erin asked.

"No...wait....I mean yes", GIR replied.

"This must be Zim's new base", Dib said looking at Erin.

Erin turned towards the back door but the minute she touched the door knob, a trap door fell open, making all three fall into the darkness below.

- -

**Author's Note: Couldn't wait to update. What have Erin and Dib gotten themselves into now? Can they ever get back to the present? And what about Erin & Zim, will they ever get together? Well...I have no idea but those are some pretty good questions. All will be revealed in due time. But for now, please REVIEW. **

**Oh and the Almighty Tallest are in the next chapter! So...go get some snacks! Haha.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Six

- -

The walls on either side of them were rather close but the fall seemed to take only seconds. Dib landed first but as he went to stand up, Erin fell onto his back, knocking him back onto his stomach. GIR hit them, rolled off and fell onto his back. He stood up only a second later, without so much as a scratch on him. Erin pushed herself up onto her hands, Dib groaned and Erin got her feet.

"Sorry", She said quietly putting her hands on his waist and helping him up.

"Are you alright?" Dib asked once he was back on his feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine", Erin replied.

A low rumble made them jump. Erin fell against Dib, clutching the front of his jacket. Two lines of lights came on just above them. A long tunnel was then formed in front of them. Two pipes lined the side of the walls, showing that the plumbing in the city still worked. Dib and Erin looked around, they were under the very building they had been trying to get into. GIR happily smiled and started down the tunnel. Dib and Erin didn't hesitate to follow.

"I wonder where this goes", Dib said in an undertone as they and GIR followed the lights.

A smaller rumble, no louder than a pin dropping, sounded a second later. Erin clutched her stomach.

"We haven't eaten since we've been here. Hopefully whereever this tunnel goes, there's at least a vending machine", Erin replied.

"Why didn't you say something? We were at my house, I could have gotten you something", Dib exclaimed.

Erin didn't get a chance to answer him, GIR had stopped walking. She looked curiously around, wondering why GIR had stopped. It wasn't like him to stop doing anything.

"Dib...I think..I think we should go back", Erin muttered clutching his arm.

Above them two metalic round circles spun and the two tubes connected to them, flushed a pink aura. The two circles were four feet apart from each other and came down a second later. Erin and Dib blinked as the lights flashed. The dirt tunnel they'd thought they'd been in, materialized into a metalic hallway a second later. Tallest Red and Tallest Purple stepped off the metal circles.

"Look, more humans", Red remarked, "This human has a large head".

"My head..wait...you guys can see us?" Dib asked.

"Pfft. Of course we can. We're not blind. Say, don't we know you?" Red asked.

"Zim sent us eight years into the future. We're not supposed to be here", Dib replied, "We were trying to get to the time machine so we can send ourselves back".

"You mean the swirly purple thingy that looks like a lollipop? Purple asked.

"Yes, that is what we're looking for", Dib said slapping his forehead after a moment.

Erin turned to Red, "Please, you have to help us. It's my fault this happened. If I can go back and apologize to Zim - " but he cut her off.

"We'll help you but only because Zim has been mopping around... A LOT! I mean come on, it was sad the first three years but jeez...it's just pathetic", Red exclaimed.

"Wait..Zim..Zim's unhappy? But I thought taking over Earth would make him happy?" Erin asked.

"Apparently without you there to boost his already overconfident ego, his mission sort of....made small crumbly pieces for us to pick up after. Trust me, nachos are much easier to clean up after", Red exclaimed.

"Speaking of nachos, we've got food. Who wants some?" Purple asked.

"We said we'd help them, not feed them", Red muttered.

"Oh come on. I haven't had something in..an hour..", Purple pointed out.

Red rolled his eyes, "Fine. So, which one of you needs gorging?"He asked looking between Erin and Dib.

"Erin does. I'm fine but she hasn't eaten anything at all since we've gotten here", Dib replied, not really interested in eating anythng the Irkens had to offer.

"Alright, we can do that", Red said, smiling.

Red, Erin and GIR took one of the circles back up, while Dib and Purple took the other. They were brought, not to the floor above but to a different building. The room was made to look like that of their usual seating aboard the Massive. There was a giant view screen on one of the walls, a large comfy looking dark purple couch sat in front of it. There were two giant round windows over looking the city. The room was painted five different hues of red, while the floor was a deep brown. The place looked like it was built for comfort. To add to it, there were two soda dispencers with cups and straws to one side, while two tables were lined with food. Two vending machines sat on either side of the tables.

While Red and Purple were busy entertaining Erin, GIR had gone over and sat down on the couch. Dib, however, stood in front of one of the windows. He stared out, trying to see where they were. In fact, they hadn't gone very far, they were two streets over. Dib walked over and sat down on the couch, he was joined by Erin a moment later. She was eating a sandwich.

"IN COMING CALL", the com said a second later.

Red looked at Purple, they went over and stood behind the couch. Invader Tenn appeared on the screen.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you my Tallest but Zim has sent his regards. He's not coming to the meeting", Tenn replied.

"But we specifically asked **everyone **to be there. Even if he ruins it with his..**moppiness**", Red exclaimed.

"Yeah but maybe it's best he doesn't come. His moppiness is rather depressing", Purple said sipping on a soda.

Red nodded in agreement and turned back to Invader Tenn, "Thank you Invader Tenn. Um...nice work".

"Your welcome my Tallest", Invader Tenn replied and then screen turned off.

Dib turned to Erin, "How can you eat that?" He asked.

"It's a sandwich! Just..a..sandwich! Jeez are you humans always paranoid?" Red asked.

"I'm not paranoid. I'm just being cautious", Dib pointed out.

A beeping sound commenced, making everyone go quiet. The top of GIR's anntenni was blinking.

"Is..is he supposed be blinking?" Dib asked.

"Oh, it's just probably just his homing device", Purple replied sipping his soda.

Everyone, minus GIR, freaked out at once after an awkward silence followed. A swirling white vortex appeared in the ceiling and a moment later, past Zim got up from his hands and knees. He shook his head from the intense ride that he'd taken. He stared daggers at Dib. Dib came over the back of the couch. Erin passed her sandwich to GIR, who happily took it. She climbed over the back of the couch just as Dib had done. But Red and Purple protectively guarded her from the fight that was about to take place.

"I can't believe you sent us eight years into the future but you know what? I'm glade you ended up alone. You're a complete jerk!" Dib replied.

"You **filthy stink-worm**, you were supposed to be erased forever. I'd have gladely handed over my mission to any other Invader if I'd known you were going to take **everything **away from me", Zim spat back.

"You only have yourself to blame, Zim. You couldn't be that good of an Invader if you couldn't even - " but Dib didn't finish that sentence.

Zim had launched himself at Dib, knocking him over. They rolled across the floor.

"Two oreos and a soda says the giant head kicks Zim's butt", Red replied.

"You are on. And I will through in a bag of cheeto's", Purple exclaimed.

- -

**Author's Note: Short chapter. Haha. Loved this chapter. Well, looks like past Zim caught up with past Dib and Erin after all. More surprises will continue. Tak will be returning soon and well..you'll just have to see what happens. REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

**- -  
**

_**Firefly come back to me  
make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
tell me that your lonely too  
firefly come lead me on  
follow you into the sun  
that's the way it ought to be  
firefly come back to me**_

_**- -  
**_

Chapter Seven

- -

Erin watched helplessly as Dib and Zim rolled across the floor. They had started not only kicking, punching and hitting but biting and scratching too. Red and Purple had started taking sides because Dib had jabbed Zim in the stomach, knocking him down but Zim had kicked Dib while holding his head to the floor. GIR had finally taken notice of what was going on but he just stood next to Erin with a big smile on his face, turning his head this way and that, watching Zim and Dib.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Erin asked turning to the Tallest.

"What and miss your friend with the big head kick Zim's butt, no way", Purple replied.

"Zim's an Irken Invader. He'll destroy the human", Red exclaimed.

Erin was horrified. Sure Zim and Dib didn't get along but this...this was too much for her. She looked back over at them. Dib looked like he'd had enough but Zim looked like he could do this all day. But in the next two seconds, Dib had gotten the upper hand on Zim and pinned him down but Zim had grabbed him around the throat. Erin couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. Zim could take care of himself for the most part but Dib...Dib was just a human. Erin ran towards them and through her arms around Dib's waist. She pulled him off of Zim, making Zim release him at the same time.

"Oh man, what did you have to do that for?!" The Tallest groaned, though they went unheard.

Zim got to his feet a second later. Erin released Dib at the same time but she got so she was standing in between them. Erin turned towards Zim, lost on what she wanted to say to him. So, she decided not to say a word. She went over and put her arms around him. Zim stiffened a little but then put his arms around her, hugging her back, almost holding her. He brushed his cheek against hers, the feel of her near him again made him forget his bitter anger towards Dib. Erin had felt Zim's touch and she relaxed. She reached up and let her fingers caress his anntennia. She felt Zim tighten his fingers against her waist but then relaxed. She heard him say something but she didn't catch it. She went to look up at him but Zim was quick, he willingly let his lips press gently against hers.

- -

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

_**- - **_

When Zim and Erin broke apart a moment later, they were still oblivious to Dib, GIR and the Tallest. GIR was the only one who looked like he was going to fall over with excitement.

"What...what did they just do?" Dib asked, the shock value not wearing off. He saw them kiss, yes, but there was more to it than that.

"Kid, you don't even wanna know", Purple told him as bluntly honest as possible.

"Yeah, trust me, don't think about it too hard. Those images will ruin your life", Red replied and shiverd at the thought of Erin and Zim..._in that way._

Erin and Zim looked at each other, niether saying anything still, knowing they had all the _time _in the world to talk. Another "In - Coming Call" was voiced by the com box, making everyone jump.

"Who keeps getting our number? All it is calls, calls calls", Purple complained in a whinning voice.

"Nobody wants to talk to you anyway", Red muttered.

The view screen came on and Tak appeared there on the screen. She didn't look any different from they had seen her back in the present. Though, she looked more like an Invader than she did when they last saw her.

"Greetings my Tallest", Tak replied, "I have secured the human female, the one Zim soooo longs for. I'm going to make a trade with him. I give him the human and he gives me his position as the ruler of this planet".

"What did you do with the other human?" Red asked.

"He'll be dead in two hours. He put up a pretty good fight for a **pathetic **earthling", Tak said.

"Well..uh...good luck with that", Purple hurriedly replied.

Tak didn't waste anymore time and the view screen went blank once more.

"We're an agreement. We have to get back to the present and make all of this...not happen", Dib exclaimed.

"Agreed Dib-stink", Zim spat nodding.

"But how are we going to get to the time portal if there are gnomes guarding the entrance and there's a trap door around back?" Erin asked.

"You didn't think to use GIR as mode of transportation did you?" Zim asked smirking at her.

"I hate to break up this little reunion but if we don't hurry, I'm going to die", Dib pointed out.

Erin turned to the Tallest, "We have one more favor to ask you".

- -

They were back under ground a moment later, using the metalic circles from before.

"Take the tunnel all the way until you come to a fork. Take the right, there's an elevator there. That'll take you to the room with the swirly purple lollipop thing", Purple replied.

"What's to the left?" Dib asked.

"Another elevator but that'll just take you to the main floor", Red exclaimed.

After ther tallest disappeared back up into the ceiling, only the flood lights were left on, making the tunnel seem like it's old self again. Erin, Dib, Zim and GIR started down the tunnel. GIR walked in front, skipping happily. They came to the fork about twenty minute later. Taking the right as the Tallest suggested, as pointed out, there was an elevator. They got onto the platform and rode it upwards. The door SWOOSHED open only moments later. Getting off the platform, a blinding purple light filled the room.

"Just as it was eight years ago", Erin said.

The room indeed looked the same. Like nothing had been touched. There was no one here, which meant they were free to go through the time portal. Until, something in the shadows jumped out, knocking GIR over and throwing him against one of the walls. A cat like creature stood in front of Zim, Erin and Dib.

"It's Tak's cat", Dib replied.

The cat slithered away like a dark shadow. Tak appeared a moment later, having been in the room the whole time, her SIR unit, Mimi, standing next to her.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Three young pathetic versions of the past. Too bad two of you ended up unhappy", Tak exclaimed.

"Two of us?" Erin asked.

"You and poor Zim. You may have fooled everyone into believing you loved Dib but we all know the truth", Tak exclaimed smirking.

"You..you lied?" Dib asked looking at Erin.

"I..Zim and I never made up. How was I supposed to..Dib, I would never -", Erin couldn't find the words to explain but Dib just put up his hand.

"It's alright, I understand", He replied.

"How touching. But too bad I destroyed the power cord to the time portal. You have an hour to fix it. Which gives Dib little less than that to live", Tak exclaimed laughing.

Tak and Mimi disappeared, leaving the three and GIR alone.

- -

**Author's Note: Mmwwahhah! So cruel am I. Well, there's Chapter Seven. A little Zim/Erin fluff for those who've been waiting for that pairing. Hope you enjoy it. Our "heroes" have an hour to get to back to the present. Will they make it? God I hope so. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Eight

- -

After Tak's departure and of course, the reminder that they had only an hour to get the portal working again, Erin and Zim were able to hook GIR up to the mainframe that controlled the portal. Dib was at the computer, checking how powerful the server was. Lucky for them, the server contecting to the mainframe was up to 90%.

"This should allow us some time", Zim exclaimed, "Once the power cord is fixed, we should be able to get through".

"Um...we have a problem", Dib chimmed in, turning to look over his shoulder, "Someone is going to have to monitor the computer. When Tak destroyed the power cord, she kinda over rided the system. We're going to have do this manually".

Dib doubled over clutching his stomach, Erin went over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Dib looked up at her, "Fine. Just...just a pain in my stomach".

Erin looked over her shoulder at Zim, "I'll work the computer", She said. Zim nodded.

"No..no, I'll do it", Dib protested.

"Dib, don't be crazy. Look, I'll do it", Erin replied softly.

She stepped passed him and stood at the computer. She had watched him so many times before so she knew what she was doing. And of course, she knew how to work a computer, whether it was human or Irken. Dib stood back, letting the pain in his stomach pass momentarily. He decided he might be some help to Zim.

"I got wires in mah head", GIR remarked smiling.

He was sitting on top of the filing cabinet that was next to the mainframe for the computer, on the other side of that was a generator.

"Uh...can I help you or anything?" Dib asked standing next to Zim.

"No. Actually...yeah, no", Zim replied.

"I'm trying to be nice", Dib pointed out.

"And I'm so happy for you", Zim commented sarcastically, "But I really don't need your help".

"Oh but you'll let Erin help you. What's the difference?" Dib asked.

Zim put down the tools he'd been using while working on GIR, he turned to Dib, "There is no difference. You and I hate each other. The fact you're trying to be **nice **to me makes me **sick. **Have you no pride left in that human skull of yours?"

"I don't even know why Erin even likes you. Your race is so...narcissastic, unimaginative, and selfish. You're a complete jerk half the time. And she puts herself in danger to protect you and look what happened, you ended up alone", Dib pointed out.

"Your humaniod piece of **filth **race couldn't tell that an actual alien was sitting in their class room. You let those **worm babies **walk all over you and you don't even stick up for yourself. You have no back bone. And the only reason you ended up with Erin was because I knew that's what she wanted", Zim spat back.

Dib gapped at Zim, he really wanted to take back what he had just said but it was too late. Then something seemed to bother Dib.

"How do you know what happened?" Dib asked.

"After the two of you went through the portal. I used that chance to take over the earth. During that time, I tried every effort of looking for Erin but by the time I found her, she was with you. I decided to send myself through after I saw what happened. And I guess I'm sorry that Tak shot you", Zim said.

Erin had looked over her shoulder, listening to them talk. At least they weren't fighting too badly. She was worried about Dib though. His future self was dying. They just had to get back to the present. Stop this future from happening. She turned back to the computer and then turned back to them.

"GIR's vitals are loading. We're at 70%", She announced.

"Just fifteen more", Zim replied, he then looked at Dib, "I may need your help afterall. I need someone to help me fix the power cord while GIR is still loading".

Dib nodded. They walked around to the other side of the power generator. The cord there had been ripped off. They set to work re-taping some wires that been ripped out. Zim used a couple of human looking tools, including a blow torch and a metal wrench. As this was going on, GIR had started singing the "Doom Song". Erin updated them as a constant reminder. Once GIR's vitals were 100%, Erin took the task of unplugging GIR from the computer and running a program that would de-bug the system. By this time Zim and Dib had finished putting the cord back in, taping it into it's plug in the generator.

"Finished", Zim remarked wipping his brow with his hand

"Program is working perfectly", Erin reported only a minute or two later, "GIR's vitals are helping load this faster".

"When can we turn this thing on?" Dib asked thumbing at the swirling vortex that was being powered up.

"In about...thirty seconds", Erin replied, she counted thirty seconds and the pushed the button, switching it on. The vortex went another purple brighter and the white streaks came alive almost at once. It was working again. Erin pushed some buttons on the key board, "I'm setting our destination to eight years into the past, almost a few hours before we left".

Dib and Zim went near the portal, that was when Dib fell over onto his side, clutching himself.

"AAAHHHH!" Dib cried in pain.

"Dib!" Erin replied getting up and running over, she and Zim knelt over him, Erin looked up at Zim, "You have to get him through. I have to set the cloak or this thing won't turn off".

"No, you go. I'll stay and shut this thing off", Zim exclaimed.

"I can't let you do that. I'll never live with myself if you don't come back through", Erin said.

"I just saw what my life would be like without you. I'm not about to mess that up again", Zim replied.

"Zim, I - " but she didn't get a word in edge wise.

Zim had leaned in and gently captured her lips with his own. When he broke the kiss, he gave her a serious look.

"I have a plan. I'll be right behind you, promise", He said.

Erin nodded. She was able to get Dib to his feet and walk him into the portal, she took one last glance at Zim before being sucked into the vortex. Zim started towards the portal, standing just inches from it. He turned back to GIR, who was still sitting on top of the file cabinet.

"GIR, effective alpha 611x07 in 5 seconds", Zim ordered.

"Okey dokey!" GIR said saluting him.

As Zim stepped into the vortex, GIR started destroying the entire place including the computer system. Zim found himself falling just above where Erin and Dib were. They were sent into a counter clock wise twist. Zim saw Erin's eyes look back at him before the darkness came and the bright light swirled around them.....

- -

**Author's Note: I'm so excited about the next chapter. Hehe. So they made it through the time portal. But I'm not saying what's going to happen in the next chapter. That's for me to know and for you to find out. REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

**- -  
**

_**I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh kiss me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you**_

- -

Chapter Nine

- -

"You can't go one night without him, can you?" Zim asked, though there was bit of bitterness in his voice.

Erin frowned a little. Of course she could go one night without Dib but that would be a lie if she told someone else that. Though, Zim wasn't stupid and would see right through it almost at once. He knew how close she had gotten to Dib and maybe Zim did understand a small amount of her need for human comfort but he disliked the fact she was getting too attached to that comfort.

"I told you, we're just friends. I just feel bad, that's all", Erin replied maybe a tad coldly than necessary.

This was much worse than the dream she had earlier. She didn't feel like getting into an argument with Zim, especially when she felt like setting herself on fire because she was mad at herself. She wished she could have just gone back to sleep without this happening but unfortunately for her, karma was evil.

"This was just a test to see how long you could go without that **horrible, filthy, worm infested child **but apparently I was wrong", Zim said crossing his arms, "You couldn't go one stickin' night without thinking about him or anything else".

"Well, you must think I'm a **filthy worm baby **too then. I'm not exactly smart enough to pass one of your little tests, so I must be like the people on this planet, huh?" Erin asked.

When she turned to storm out, Zim took two steps forward and took a hold of her arm as gently as possible but still with a bit of a serious firmness. Erin turned to look at him.

"I didn't say that. You're nothing like these humanoids. I was just implying that you've gotten **attached** to Dib and it's making you...all...crazy and stuff", Zim replied.

"Well maybe I have feelings for Dib because I don't know how to express my feelings for you that won't make you act...all..crazy and stuff", Erin exclaimed.

Zim let go of her arm and moved to the door, standing in front of it, though Erin made no move to leave. She turned away from him and crossed her arms, Zim moved away from the door after a second and stood behind her. He played with the ringlets of her hair, wondering if she would be annoyed by this or not.

"I've evaluated the situation and I've come to the conclusion that...that you're in love with me", Zim said.

Erin slowly turned to look at him, blushing as her eyes met his. She uncrossed her arms and just let them hang by her sides. She then reached out and took his hands in her own. Letting the feel of his gloves play along her fingers.

"I love you Zim", She replied softly, "And it's okay if you don't say it back because that's how I feel".

Zim nodded. He pulled her close, letting his mouth nuzzle the corner of her neck. They were a little young for their species to be doing anything like this but there was no seriousness in it and they both wanted each other as mates, so this was alright until they were older and could do adult **stuff. **Just as before, Erin reached up and caressed Zim's antennia, he made a soft noise and she felt his mouth against her skin.

"Awww...their makin' babies just like the people on tv!" GIR remarked smiling watching Zim and Erin and then watching two teens make out on TV.

Erin and Zim broke apart after a moment but Erin put her arms around Zim and just held him. He put his arms around her. It was like a really relaxing hug. There was no tension, no need to get away from each other, there was no uncomfortable after thought. Zim looked over, he'd forgotten GIR was in the room but that was okay. The robot wasn't doing much damage, for once.

"Zim?" Erin asked.

"Hmm?" Zim muttered in response.

"You're the best Irken Invader there is", Erin replied looking up at him, "And when you do finish your mission, I promise I'll be there with you".

Zim smirked, looking at her, "Well, I hope so. I need you to make sure GIR doesn't destroy anything".

Erin smiled at him and laughed gently.

- -

An hour or so had passed. Zim had gone down to his lab for a routine check up of his equipment, seeing if he needed anything restocked. He come back to find Erin back on the couch, she had gone back to sleep. GIR, in his dog disguise, was on his back, laying on the floor. GIR's mouth was wide open and a trickle of drool was unleashing it's self off his tongue. Zim slipped himself onto the couch, laying behind Erin. He slipped his arm around her and felt his eyes close, relaxing somewhat. He opened his eyes after a second, seeing that it was real. The morning sun's light was becoming late morning and there were children running around the streets.

Erin opened her eyes and heard Zim breathing. She had heard his footsteps and had felt him lay with her. She smiled to herself. She wondered if Dib was alright. She knew he would be. He was tough. This hadn't been easy and she knew this had to happen or they wouldn't survive. She had been torn but she needed Zim. They had chosen each other and it had been that way since the day that they had met. Nobody could come between them. Erin had noticed how she and Zim had stayed strong ever since her arrival to Earth. Even with her some-what friendly relationship with Dib, Zim was always at her side.

The Irken laying beside her was probably the last person anybody would ever think she could possibly like or even, love. He was tough yes but there was something sweet about Zim. Something hidden behind his maroon colored eyes. She had seen something in his eyes the very first time she'd met him. He was also her friend. He had come to her aid several times when she needed him and he seemed to always make her feel better, even if they were bickering a little. Erin turned over onto her other side, she moved her face against Zim's chest and slipped back to sleep.

People certainly did crazy things when they were in love...that's for sure.

- -

**Author's Note: Another short chapter. But very sweet nonetheless. Okay, for those paying attention: the time portal sent Zim, Erin and Dib back to the morning before they went to the future. Erin and Zim made up and Erin didn't run after Dib. They were sent back to that very morning so the events in the future would and could not happen. How will they handle this new outcome? Well...Erin & Zim are finally together...so I'm guessing not so good. HA! Please Review because there's more on the way! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Ten

- -

_Intro - 3 years later - Seventh Grade _

It had almost been three years to the day that Zim had arrived on Earth. Unfortunately, Zim's mission to destroy earth and it's **filthy **inhabinats was still being...established. Zim, Erin and Dib had changed things from their little trip to the future, including the fact that Zim could not remember the plan he'd used to conqure the planet. On the plus side, Erin and Zim were together. But on the down side, they and Dib were called "The Paranormal Trio" because all three hung out together. Isn't Junior High Skool cruel? It sure is.

- -

Zim let out a bored sigh staring down at his text book. The class was supposed to be reading Chapter Five of their History book. But Zim had lost interest because there was nothing exciting in it. Probably because the date on the books read: 1985 next to the year. Zim had only grown an inch during the last couple of years, so he now stood at 5'6 and a half. Zim's appearence really hadn't changed greatly. He still wore his "human disguise" but he had updated his choice in clothes. A purple long sleeved shirt w/ the Irken symbol on it and black jeans. He still wore his black gloves and boots though. As a bonus addition to his updated look, Zim also carried a dark olive green messenger bag to carry his books. He still had his pak but it was too small to really hold his homework.

Zim looked up from the text book in front of him. He looked over his shoulder at the girl sitting diagonally from him. Erin's dark red hair had been pulled into a hurried pony tail, having rushed earlier that morning. A few strains still hung in her face. She was wearing Dib's old-smiley face t-shirt. A momento for helping him study for his biology test last week. Along with the t-shirt, she wore a purple jean skirt w/ her black boots. A tan messenger bag hung on the back of her chair. She had drawn a picture of GIR on the front of her bag. She still stood at 5'6 but she had grown up..quite well in Zim's opinion.

And speaking of Dib, Zim noticed that Erin was passing Dib a note. Nothing out of the ordinary, they did this every class. Dib was on his way of standing at 5'7. Still wearing his glasses but he'd grown into his head, which was still inside joke to this day. His black hair was getting long. He still wore his black jacket and black boots. His shirt was dark blue with a gray symbol of the Swollen Eyeball logo. He also wore black cargo pants, so the pockets could hold any technology he carried with him. Dib carried a black leather case for his lap top, along with a dark blue messenger bag for his books and homework.

When the bell rang for the next class, the three were the last ones to leave the class room. Study Hall was next, so it meant they were free to talk. Zim waited by his desk, letting the others pass him. When Erin was done packing up, she walked over to him. Slipping her hand in his, they left the classroom, with Dib walking in front.

"Man, was history boring today", Dib replied, "Zim, mind doing me a favor?"

"Oh, so yesterday when I held your locker door open so you could get all your books, that wasn't doing you a favor?" Zim asked.

"You made me drop my books", Dib pointed out.

"I'm not destroying our history teacher. If history tortures you, that's fine by me", Zim said smirking.

"Hey, it was a worth a shot", Dib replid shrugging, "So, how's Sex Ed going?"

"Zim and I got paired together, so...it's going good", Erin said.

"I bet", Dib sniggered, trying not to look at Zim.

"Shut your **pie hole**", Zim spat waving his fist at Dib.

"Fine. Fine. So, what's the assighment?" Dib asked.

"Human - I mean", Erin cleared her throat, "Alien reproduction".

"It's called human reprodution", Dib exclaimed, looking at Zim, "It's how the human body works".

The argument continued as they reached study hall. Erin just let it go. It was the seventh arugment this week. Their fighting had grown more...causual then what it used to be. The name calling and the threats of destroying each other was on the fence and it depened on their mood. Dib didn't seem to care about exposing Zim anymore since nobody ever believed him about Zim being an alien. Zim was still considered the "weird kid with the skin condition". Dib was still considered "crazy and weird" and as for her, "insane" for being seen with either of them. They sat at a table near the back of the library. They wouldn't be bothered here. Nobody ever got close enough to them anyway. Erin took out a whole bunch of books and some papers. Zim and Dib followed suite, pulling out their books and papers.

"Pfff. Curse this **human **biology", Zim replied smaking the book that sat open in front of him.

"Take it easy Zim. I'm half human remember? We still need to figure some of this stuff out", Erin explained.

"And it's not human-biology. It's just Biology", Dib pointed out while starting his English homework.

Zim stuck his tongue out at Dib who had decided to ignore him. Erin rolled her eyes. She got up from her chair and went to stand next Zim. Leaning against the table.

"These **pictures **are so...creepy", Zim muttered.

"They're just pictures of the female anatomy", Erin pointed out, "I look like that". She pointed at a very crude but accurate drawing of a young female.

Zim looked from her to the book and then back at her. He got up from his seat, keeping the book open. He laid it on the floor.

"Would you mind laying on the floor?" Zim asked innocently, "I just need to see your..belly button".

Erin nodded, wondering why he needed to see her stomach. She laid down the floor, arms out and palms facing upward. Feet facing up. Zim climbed onto her, bending his knees and squating, so it looked like he sitting in mid air. Dib had looked up from his homework.

"Zim, what are you - ", Erin went to ask but Zim shushed her.

"I just need to see something", Zim replied looking over at the book, examining it.

He then started lifting up her t-shirt but Erin stopped him, pulling it back down.

"Zim!" She cried, blushing.

Dib had gotten up from the table. He'd walked over to the other side of the table, arms folded.

"Could you guys...I don't know...not do this in the library", Dib exclaimed.

"Could you...I don't know...say that a little louder", Zim hissed under his breath.

"What's so important you have to...now what are you doing?" Erin asked.

Zim had started flipping through the book and found another page. A much more detailed page. Zim then positioned himself on top of Erin, he was holding himself up with his hands, so he could look at the book at the same time.

"Okay, this is getting creepy and uncomfortable", Dib replied.

"I agree. Zim, can't we just do this when we get home?" Erin asked.

"One more second", Zim exclaimed.

_One Second Later...._

"You three make me sick", the librarian replied and then shut the door in Erin, Dib and Zim's faces.

"Nice going Zim. Now we're band from the skool's library for a month", Dib said, "And I didn't do anything!"

"How was I supposed to know doing our homework would get us into trouble?" Zim asked.

"You were laying on top of me and may I remind I still have the **love bite **you gave me the last time we thrown out of somewhere", Erin pointed out.

"You're still upset about that? That was like two days ago. And I did not get us kicked out third period for just **that. **I also got us kicked out of thrid period for accidently over filling the beaker they gave us so we could expriement on the non-toxic acidy stuff", Zim explained.

"That was you two? Gaz told me someone lit the Assitant Principal's car on fire", Dib said.

"Unfortunately because of the explosion, his car did end up on fire", Erin replied.

They went to their lockers to drop off their stuff. They'd be able to go to the cafetiria until it was lunch time. After putting their books and things away, they headed for the cafetiria. Most people did come here for study hall. So, the three sat down at a table that was vaccated.

"So, is that bite on your neck supposed to be purple? I thought it was a bruise or something", Dib inquired.

"It's actually a pinkish-purple. But if you look closely, Zim's teeth marks are still visible", Erin said.

"That is gross, Zim", Dib replied after looking at the top of Erin's neck.

"I've seen more **disgusting **things on television. Besides, you humans do it all the time", Zim pointed out, folding his arms on top of the table.

After study hall was over, lunch came. The usual routine of lunch was talking about what they were doing after skool. Much of this discussion was doing homework or finishing homework. Their "study group" took place at Zim's house. It had actually taken weeks for Erin to coax Zim into letting Dib come over, since she still remained friends with him. Zim had found that Dib did come in handy since he was full of knowledge of basically everything from Biology to Math. Zim's only good subject had been Art since the Irken's were so unimaginative but Zim had excelled at finger paiting. Erin was good with English, being able to creative write was a growing gift.

- -

After Skool, they did the routine walk home, it was out of habit from their younger years as grade skool children. After reaching Zim's base, they were greeted, as always, by GIR. He was running around the yard in his dog suite on. Apparently full of sugar.

"HHHELLLOOO!" GIR replied happily.

"Hello GIR", They said in unison. It did get old after a while.

GIR followed them inside, running past them, he slid and fell inwards, into the kitchen. Making a big THRUMP noise as he collided into the kitchen wall. They set their book bags down and turned on the TV. Zim took of his human disguise, not really needing it now that they weren't in public. Dib sat on the floor, taking out his laptop and a couple of books, a pencil and a notebook. Erin and Zim however had started to kiss.

"Uh..do you really need to that while I'm here?" Dib asked.

Zim broke the kiss and rounded on Dib, "We're doing the assighment we were given".

"Zim, maybe we should do leave this one until later", Erin replied.

"Fine. We can continue with our biology homework then", Zim said, "Now that we're not in the library full of **humanoids**".

Erin sighed. She took out her hair tie, letting her hair down and the got down the floor. Laying down as she had been before. Zim opened the Biolgoy book and turned the pages until he found the one that had the very accurate looking pictures. Very descriptive looking pictures. He laid the book up above Erin's head, so he could read it better. He knelt down over her, holding himself up on his hands and knees.

"Okay, it looks like we're in the right position", Zim muttered examining the book and then himself and Erin.

He then started lifting up her t-shirt, revealing her stomach and belly button. Notcing she wasn't going to stop him this time, Zim lowered his head to her stomach, letting his lips trail over her navel. Erin stiffened and then relaxed. Zim felt her body movements, he just held his face inches from her skin. A hunger seemed to stir in Zim's eyes and he leaned forward, letting his mouth fall to hers. His fingers held gently against her waist. Their kisses became deeper, more passionate.

Dib looked up from his computer, having gone back to his homework. Dib's face went red with embarrassment. Even though, he wasn't the one in the position, he was still very...embarrased for being there to see it. Though, something else spread through him, much deeper than embarrasement. He stood up quickly and went over to them.

"Hey, get off of her!" Dib shouted and shoved Zim off of Erin.

Zim got up only a second later. Erin sat up, completely confused as to what was going on. Zim glared at Dib.

"What did you that for?!" Zim asked.

"You don't even know what you're doing. And I don't think you two should be doing **that **until you're older", Dib replied.

"You **stink worm**. She's my mate! And I don't think you want to get inbetween an Irken and their mate", Zim spat.

"You and Erin are too young to mate!" Dib pointed out.

"Dib, you don't...you don't understand", Erin said standing up, smoothing down her skirt, "You see...I'm at the age where...where I need to find a mate. The Aroses females need to look for one once they reach the age of thirteen, it's the age of maturity on our planet. And since Zim and I have known each other for a long time..", she shrugged as her voice trailed off.

"But he's Irken! Don't the Irkens have rules?" Dib asked.

"Yes we do. But the Tallest have given me permission to find a mate outside our species", Zim exclaimed.

"Probably because no one in your species would breed with you", Dib muttered.

Zim glared at him. But Erin interviened before someone got a black eye.

"Look, why don't we quiz each other for our math test tomorrow", She said.

Zim and Dib backed off and both nodded. They took out their math homework and the questions for tomorrow's test. Afterwards, they pushed through english and history. Around five, Dib packed up his stuff and left. After Dib left, Erin kept out her science homework and started on it. Zim was laying on the couch, hands folded on his stomach.

"You okay?" Erin asked finally giving up on her homework after about fifteen minutes. She stood up and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I'm fine", Zim replied staring up the ceiling.

Erin noticed that the kitchen was completely covered in toaster waffles, with butter and syrup up and down the walls. Erin sighed and got up.

"I'll fix you something to eat", She said.

After cleaning up GIR's mess and unsticking GIR from the kitchen ceiling, Erin made a sandwich. No meat on it, per Zim's liking. She brought him the sandwich five minutes later. GIR followed her, eating a waffle that hadn't been on the floor. He sat down in front of the TV. Turning the TV on and watching the Scary Monkey Show. Zim sat up and took the sandwich Erin was handng him. He ate it as she sat back on the floor and started doing her homework again. She rested her back against Zim's legs as she started answering questions on the sheet in front of her. After finishing his sandwich, Zim leaned forward and put his arms around her, watching her do her home work.

- -

**Author's Note: The longest chapter ever! And I time-jumped 3 years into the future. Zim, Erin and Dib are in Junior High and it's creepy! REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Eleven

- -

Zim's lips moved across hers, as the early hours of sun light streamed across the living room couch. When she finally opened her eyes, he smiled at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. She smiled back, knowing what he'd been up to.

"Skool doesn't start for another hour", Zim replied softly.

"Where's GIR?" Erin asked. The little robot usually woke them up when breakfast was ready.

"I sent GIR out this morning", Zim said, "We have the whole house to ourselves".

So he was up to something. Interesting.

"What do you have in mind?" Erin asked grinning.

She and Zim started kissing. Just as before, their kisses were more passionate, much deeper. Zim had put his left arm under her head and held her close with his right arm. Zim's mouth began to wander across her cheek and down her neck. There was almost a playful feel to it. Ever since they had reached their respective maturity levels, they had been all over each other. Even holding hands seemed to drive them crazy. But Irkens tended to be some-what...aggressive, so Erin had learned quickly not to fight back.

Erin brushed her palm against Zim's cheek. To him, her skin felt cool and soft at the same time, and it even smelled...good. Whatever it was she used to bath herself with, he liked it. Erin usually went to Dib's house to shower since Zim had forgotten the importance of having a bathroom in the house. And if she were to bathe, she'd have to stand nude down below in the lab but the water that Zim used to bathe in was mostly paste since his skin was allergic to the human water.

- -

They were intially late for their first class by ten minutes. Nobody but Dib seemed to noticed as Erin and Zim slipped into their seats. Their teacher had his back turned to them and the students were writing what was up on the board. Zim and Erin got out their notebooks and started copying what was up on the board. Dib, who always sat behind Erin, leaned forward, tapping her shoulder.

"Where were you this morning?" Dib asked.

"None of your business earth-worm", Zim hissed before Erin could answer his question.

Dib ignored him and then noticed Erin looked rather flushed. But before he could even ask her anything else, their teacher turned back to them.

"I know it's near the end of the week and we usually don't start a new book until the beginning of the week but I thought it would be nice to skip the usual reading traditions. We'll be reading Shakespear's romance classic: Romeo and Juliet", Mr. Carson replied, passing out books for each row of kids, he continued as each student received a book, "And I'll need two volunteers to be in the lead roles for our Fall's Annual Drama Theater".

Nobody raised their hands, so Mr. Carson looked around the class room. He even walked around the room, looking at each student over. He stopped beside Dib and Erin's desks. The whole class was now staring in their direction.

"Dib, Erin, you're my voluneteers", Mr. Carson exclaimed brightly.

"WHAT?!" Zim asked rather, very loudly.

Erin put her head in her hands as Mr. Carson went back up to the front of the class room and started telling them what the book was about. Zita turned around in her seat only a second later.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zita asked, having heard Erin crying quietly.

Dib got out of his seat, "Erin, are you okay?" He asked.

"Get away from her you filthy-", But Zim didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Erin got up and gathered her things, "Mr. Carson, can I please see the nurse?" Erin asked.

"Oh...of course", Mr. Carson replied, he made out a blue slip and handed it to her.

Erin took the slip and left class as fast as possible. She, however, didn't go to the nurses office. She wanted to leave skool for the rest of the day. She felt like she was going to throw up. She took out her cell phone and called GIR. GIR came without one second hesitance, though he was in his dog disguise and she and Zim hadn't really seen him all morning since Zim had sent him out of the house so they could have some privacy.

"Take me home GIR, please", She added as she climbed on to his back, holding on to his dog ears.

"Okies!" GIR exclaimed taking off at once.

- -

Red and Purple were in the middle of playing a gam of Go Fish. They were bored and had nothing really to do. All their Invaders were busy and nobody had really bothered them in a while. One of the Irkens at the head console turned in his seat.

"Sirs, there is in-coming transmission from...Earth", the Solider replied.

"We'll take any kind of message. Maybe Zim has actually got good news", Red exclaimed laying down six pairs, making Purple whine in frustration.

The big screen came on but it wasn't Zim. It was Erin. The Tallest stopped their game, mostly because Red had actually won and they weren't bored anymore.

"Haven't heard from you in a while", Red pointed out.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I..I..I needed someone to talk to", Erin replied.

"Well, where's Zim?" Purple asked, though this got a glare from the other tallest.

"He's at skool. And it just happened so fast...", Erin trailed off.

"Hold on. Hold on. Back up, what happened so fast?" Red asked.

"Oh god", Erin exclaimed starting to cry again.

"Do something!" Purple said jabbing Red in the ribs.

"You do something!" Red hissed back.

"Dib and I...got...paired...up...in a...stupid..play!" Erin replied loudly, still crying.

"Hey, isn't that the kid you used to -", Purple started to say but Red put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You're making it worse", Red exclaimed and then let go of him.

Erin had stopped crying after a few minutes, she didn't feel remotely better but she had gotten it out of her system. She hadn't exactly been paying attention to what they were doing, so she just acted like she was fine despite the fact she was feeling horrible.

- -

Zim and Dib weren't exactly having a good time either. Both had picked up Erin's homework assignments, since all three only had three class togethers: English, History and Math. Erin and Zim had science and Biolgoy together while Erin and Dib had Creative Writing and Gym together. The reason they weren't having a good time was that Erin was usally their middle person. With her abscence, they were stuck "hanging out" together. By Lunch time they figured she wasn't showing up at all. Zim had figured she'd called GIR, which meant, she went home.

"This is your fault ya know", Zim replied sitting down at the their usual table.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Dib asked sitting opposite him.

"Oh cm'on, your filthy puppy dog eyes tell me that someone is still...I don't know...love sick perhaps?" Zim asked smirking.

"If your implying I still have feelings for Erin, you're - ", But Dib was cut off.

"Ah ha! So you admit it", Zim exclaimed.

"Okay, so I might not exactly be over her but that doesn't mean I wouldn't steal her from you. God, what kind of person do you take me for? Erin and I are just friends. Just friends", Dib said, emphasizing the "just friends part".

Zim narrowed his eyes, "Oh and I'm a complete angel half the time", He replied sarcastically, "We all know the horrible things I've done to you. That doesn't change anything. And I don't buy that you just like her as your friend".

"Fine. Fine. You know what. I do love her. But she loves you. If you don't say anything to her about this, I'll ask Mr. Carson to replace Erin with someone else", Dib replied.

"You do that. But you know what? You won't. I know you won't. You know why, Dib? Because you're human organs go crazy everytime you get close to Erin. But I promise I won't say a word about your feelings", Zim said.

"You..you'd that?" Dib asked.

"Sure. I mean, if she found out...that would be bad. Just bad", Zim pointed out.

"Uh...thanks Zim", Dib replied.

"Don't get used to it. You're lucky I'm even helping. It makes me sick. Sick like...eating peanut covered soap waffles", Zim exclaimed.

Dib didn't go see Mr. Carson. In fact, Zim had been right. He couldn't ask their English teacher to ask someone else to play Juliet in the skool play. Dib found that perhaps this was a test. In a way...it was. This would prove once and for all that he and Erin were just friends. But of course, Dib knew something bad was bound to happen. He also knew trusting Zim wasn't his most brightest ideas. He just hopped Zim wouldn't take all of this too personally. More importantly, he hopped Erin didn't take it too personally either.

- -

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I had a hard time writing this chapter. Erin loves Zim but Dib still likes Erin. Wow. What a strange web we have weaved! REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Twelve

- -

Erin was watching TV with GIR when Zim got home. How he had mangaged to get through the front door with his arms full was anyone's guess.

"Arms...falling...off", Zim exclaimed trying not to drop some of the books he was carrying.

Erin slipped off the couch and took some of the books he was carrying. She looked over some of the covers and just about blushed when she noticed one cover had two people on top of each other.

"Zim...where did you get these books? I'm pretty sure the skool's library doesn't have these", Erin replied.

Zim set the other books on the floor and then took off his messenger bag, which was also heavy from their homework and his own note books. He turned to her, taking the books she was holding.

"I stopped at the city's book store after skool. The guy didn't think I was old enough but then I told him what could _possibly _happen to the earth if he didn't give me the books, he gave in", Zim explained happily.

"Uh...should I even ask why you have them?" Erin asked.

"For us, remember? I couldn't find any books with instructions though but some of these have pictures we can follow", Zim replied.

It just took her a second to really understand, she'd forgotten almost in the matter of the past few hours. Zim had been so bent on finding out what was the most helpful way for them to...do that sort of thing. Mating didn't take minutes, it was a long thought out process. But they had been so...handsy lately that it would only be a matter of days or weeks until it spiraled out of control and went too far.

"I'm sorry about what happened in English", Erin said quietly as Zim started opening in his book bag.

"Oh..that. Well.. it's not like you and Dib will be doing any kissing stuff or anything like that", Zim exclaimed taking out her homework that he and Dib had collected over the course of the day, he stood up and handed the papers to her.

Erin took her homework from him, wondering the same thing. She decided she would do her homework later and put the papers inside her own bag. Zim took this opertunity to come up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Hugging her close. Even though he and Dib had their past history of hating each other and everything else, Zim wouldn't tell her what Dib said. It would only reopen wounds and create more trouble. Zim wished Dib hadn't said anything, in fact, Zim was pretty sure Dib would crack and tell her himself. Maybe that was best. Unless Dib mentioned that he had told him. This complicated things a bit.

- -

Dib had set out his homework on his desk. He dug into his bag and took the book they had been given in English. He flipped through it. The pages of Romeo and Juliet seemed to tickle his fingers as he passed over each page. Taking a few seconds to glance at the pages. He put the book back in his bag after moment or so. Dib laid on his bed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He put his glasses back on after a second and just stared up at the ceiling. He reached over and flicked on the radio.

- -

_**It never crossed my mind at all.  
It's what I tell myself.  
What we had has come and gone.  
You're better off with someone else.  
It's for the best, I know it is.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside,  
And I turn around.  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.**_

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.  
Not over you....

Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on.  
But I see you.  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside.  
And I turn around,  
You're with him now.  
I just can't figure it out.

Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you.

_**- - **_

He flicked the radio off before the song finished. Maybe listening to music wasn't such a good idea. He had to re-focus so he could do his homework but homework wasn't exactly on his mind at the moment. He would have gone over to Zim's for their study group but at this point, it wasn't such a good idea. Zim hadn't acted all that mad earlier but it was hard to tell these days what would set him off. Dib really wanted to talk to Erin though. She had looked rather upset in class that morning. Gaz came up the stairs a moment later, she stood in the door way of her brother's bedroom. Her arms folded.

"You're pathetic, know that?" Gaz asked.

"I'm not in the mood", Dib muttered.

"Look, I may find you annoying and I wish I was never born but you have got to stop mopping around. Just tell Erin how you feel and get over it", Gaz replied, she turned to leave and then looked over her shoulder, "By the way, I heard you and Erin got the lead roles in the skool play. You do know you two have to kiss, right?"

Dib sat up, he went to say something but Gaz had left the room. Dib laid back down, feeling his stomach tighten and then relax. Great. Something else to worry about. Why didn't someone just reopen his wound and throw salt on it. That wound had never fully healed either. It was based on lies. Lies he told himself so he could go to sleep at night. But the pieces were being picked up and put back universe was not letting this go so easily and everything was just falling apart all over again.

- -

It was a little before dusk. Erin was playing with GIR, who was in his dog suit. She was throwing a rubber ball so he'd fetch it. It was something to do. She had finished her homework after deciding she needed something to focus her mind on.

"C'mon GIR, see the ball? Fetch!" Erin replied tossing the ball.

"WWWWEEEEOOOO!" GIR sequealed, running after it.

Zim came outside after he finished his homework. He sat on the steps, watching GIR bring Erin the ball back and then watching her throw it. Erin went over and sat beside him. GIR came back with the ball.

"Throw it. Throw it!" GIR said.

Erin tossed the ball and he ran after it. She turned to Zim and snuggled close to him.

"Your public display of affection sickens me", Zim replied smirking, putting his arm around her, he was joking of course.

"My public display of affection? How about _yours _almighty Irken Invader?" Erin asked smiling at him.

Zim rolled his eyes but at the moment Nick, a human male in his early twenties, came into the yard. His smashed up bike in one hand and holding GIR with the other.

"Is this your dog?" Nick asked.

"Uh...no", Zim replied.

"You think this is funny? Huh? Do ya?" Nick asked.

"But I wasn't laughing", Zim pointed out.

"Is this how you get your kicks? Letting your dog eat people's break peddles?" Nick asked, continuing his little angry rant.

"Are you threating Zim?!" Zim asked standing up at once.

"Zim, keep it down. The neighbors will hear you", Erin said quietly, she had stood up and taken hold of his arm.

"I don't know who you think you are but man, there's a leash law!" Nick replied handing GIR to Erin and then turning to walk away.

"Yeah, that's right you **filthy **human. You just keep walkin'!" Zim yelled waving his fist in the air.

Erin put her hand to her forehead as Zim had started talking about how he was going to fill the city full of jell-o and then he was going to blow it up. It was lucky for them their neighbors really didn't care but she wished he wouldn't start fights with people. It was the agressive attitude of his but she laughed it off, sometimes it was too cute.

- -

**Author's Note: I'm going away for the weekened, so I won't update again until Sunday or Monday. So Chapters 1 - 12 are now up! I wrote this chapter for my friend ngrey, who is another author of the IZ series. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Thirteen

- -

There was a feeling of restlessness as though one needed to use the bathroom but were too much in a deep sleep to need to get up. Her mind was in REM sleep and there was no kind of noise that could have possibly woken her up unless the sound had been remarkably loud enough to do so. Sometimes GIR talked in his sleep but that was a nightly ritual on it's own. But she swore she heard distinct voices and soft noises, much like buttons being pushed. Erin opened her eyes, her vision was some-what blurry do to the fact she was waking up from mid-slumber. In her mind, it wouldn't be the first time she'd fallen asleep while she and Zim were down in the lab. But there something...could she...could she smell doughnuts? Erin sat up, fully wide awake.

Erin looked around for a moment, taking in where she was. To her unfortunate circumstance, she was aboard The Massive, the Tallest's ship. Dozens of Irken soliders were piloting the ship from the computer consoles up front and on either side, the others were controlling the ships weapons and the like. The floor of the ship were a silver lamininte, much like tile flooring. The ceiling and walls were a maroonish purple. The seat she was currently sitting on was a couch, which was directly in the middle of the bridge of the ship. A giant flat view screen was positioned right above the main computer consoles. There were round windows all the way around the ship and the windshield of the ship had giant side way oval-rectangular windows.

Erin looked over at Purple, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, sipping a soda. He looked at her for a moment, sipping his soda very slowly after her being there registered after a second or so.

"Want one?" He asked.

Erin raised an eyebrow and waved a hand, "Uh..no thanks".

Red turned around, he'd been standing up near the front, overseeing some of the Irken's piloting the ship. He went over, seeing that Erin was awake. Red pushed Purple out of the way and sat down next to her.

"Thanks", Purple muttered sitting back on the couch.

"Mind telling me why I'm here or how I got here?" Erin asked.

"Well...do you want the good news or the bad news?" Red asked.

"Uh..I guess the bad news", Erin replied

"Well, the bad news is we're 5 or so thousands of light years away from Earth", Red exclaimed.

"And the good news?" Erin asked.

"It's Friday, according the humans calendar", Purple added.

Erin jumped to her feet the moment he mentioned the day of the week. It couldn't be...it just couldn't be. She turned around to look at the two.

"That's the good news?! I'm supposed to be at skool", Erin said.

"Relax. Besides, we'll have you back before Monday", Red reassured her.

"Does Zim know what you did?" Erin asked eying him curiously.

"Pssh. Of course he does", Red replied waving his hand, "We left him a note".

- -

Zim had actually been left a note. It wasn't exactly helpful as far as the information on it went. He stared at it as he walked down the hallway. Dib was at his locker, taking out one of his books. Zim approached Dib as Dib shut his locker door.

"Where's Erin?" Dib asked.

"She left me a note", Zim replied handing him the piece of paper.

- -

_Zim, _

_Gone to visit the Tallest. Be back Monday. _

_Erin _

_- - _

Dib looked back at Zim, handing the note back to him in the process.

"She just upped and left?" Dib asked, "Doesn't that sound...odd?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. My superiors are probably in need of her help at this very moment", Zim exclaimed placing the note in his bag.

- -

Erin just looked at Red and Purple. They noticed she wasn't taking this as they had hopped. In fact, she was completely still in shock that they had taken her in the first place. She had figured out that they didn't exactly like Zim and had gotten rid of him by sending him to Earth, on what Zim thought was a secret mission for Operation: Impending Doom II.

"This..this is insane!" She cried throwing her arms up.

"This isn't insane. We were bored and - ", Purple started to say but Red elbowed him.

"We actually need your help", Red exclaimed.

"Help with what?!" Erin asked.

One of the Irken's at the computer console turned in his seat, "Sirs, the Reisisty's ship is heading right for Planet Vort. They have three other ships with them".

"What?! When did this happen?" Red asked standing up, completely an furiated.

Something hit the side of the ship and the ship rolled, sending Erin and Red into on of the walls. Purple was holding onto the couch as much as he could. The rolling stopped and they went back into an upright position.

"Fire back! Fire back!" Purple yelled getting back up.

The front of the Massive opened up, revealing two lasers on each side and a big one in the front. At the same time, Red was helping Erin up but she held on to him as the ship wobbled from several more fire shots but the shots weren't making any damges.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"The Resisty is getting strong but luckily for them, the Armada is better", Red replied, he turned one of the guys at the console, "FIRE!"

One of the lasers at the front shot out, shooting at one of the gray ships approaching the Massive. The grayish silver ship rolled to one side, getting into an upright posistion again but missing the laser's fire at the same time. Their ship's defense shot back, making the Massive swerved and colliding with a passing meteor.

"You just had to piss someone off didn't you?" Erin asked looking up at Red.

"Hey! They got mouthy first. They're just begging to be destroyed", He said.

"Sir, Invader Tenn is sending in a transmission", One of the Irken's replied.

Invader Tenn appeared on the view screen a moment later. She was piloting her ship just above the planet's surface.

"Sir's, we have the planet under complete cooperation", Tenn exclaimed, "Tak and the others are ready for you to pass through".

"What about the ships that are firing at us?" Erin asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them. We'll take care of them just fine", Red reassured her, he turned back to the screen, "Thank you Invader Tenn".

As the view screen went blank after a second, Erin was sure this must be some sort of dream. But feeling Red's hand on her shoulder, holding her close as the ship made several major bumps while fighting back, she wasn't so sure after all. She felt her stomach do a back flip as they were thrown off course but the ship was able to keep a steady course as they manuvered through. But this didn't stop the other ships from firing.

"You'd think they'd just give up", Purple replied from behind them.

Red looked over his shoulder at the other tallest, nodding in agreement and then turned back around, "Fire the big..laser...thingy!"

"Ya, laser thingy!" Purple exclaimed happily.

The big laser in the front of the Massive started up and was fired. But this apparently was wanted, another laser from one of the other ships was fired at the same time but it was pointed at the side of the ship. One of the air locks was opened and the Massive went to tip sideways. Erin lost her grip on Red and went sliding across the floor. He went sliding after her, having lost his balance after the ship was tipped. The air lock was sucking anything towards it....including Erin since she was the lightest thing aboard the ship.

"Oh crap!" She cried, trying to dig at the floor.

The ship gave another roll and Purple was flung off the couch and into Red.

"Uh...if you don't mind...WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!" Red replied.

"Oh..ssssooooorrrry! I was too busy trying not to die! I didn't notice you trying to save Zim's girlfriend!" Purple exclaimed glaring at him.

"Uh...guys. GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!" Erin screamed.

Red pushed Purple off of him and crawled across the floor. He could only get so close, so he wasn't pushed out of the airlock with her.

"Give me your hand!" Red yelled.

"I can't reach", Erin said trying to stretch her arm out, her fingers just inches from his.

At that very moment, the leading ship of the Resisty came around from behind, ready to fire......

- -

**Author's Note: This sounded better when I was asleep. Haha. Oh but anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Don't worry, everything works out perfectly fine. I just loved writing this though. Too funny. I wanted to incooperate the Tallest some how. And this sounded like a good idea. Like I said, it sounded better when I was asleep. Okay, REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Fourteen

- -

_"Uh...guys. GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!" Erin screamed._

_Red pushed Purple off of him and crawled across the floor. He could only get so close, so he wasn't pushed out of the airlock with her._

_"Give me your hand!" Red yelled._

_"I can't reach", Erin said trying to stretch her arm out, her fingers just inches from his._

_At that very moment, the leading ship of the Resisty came around from behind, ready to fire......_

Erin pushed up on her stomach and grabbed Red's hand just as the ship behind them opened fire. She fell forward into him and they rolled across the floor, crashing into Purple in the process. A couple of the Irken soliders ran over and closed the air lock hatch.

"You couldn't have fallen anywhere else?" Purple asked.

The Massive was struck with little damage. But their own fleet was coming to their aid and the Massive was able to get back on it's course. Erin got to her feet, helping Red up in the process. Purple got up after a second, having been the one who had gotten knocked into.

"What's the damage?" Red asked.

"Minimal damage sir", one Irken responded.

"Well, that's good. At least we weren't KILLED!" Erin snapped in Red's direction.

He just gave her a smirk before turning back to the crew. Outside looked like a commercial for Battlestar Galactica. There might have been minimal damage to the Massive but the smaller ships and cruisers were getting pretty beat up, most of the damage were to the sides but the weapon defenses were fine. Nobody was killed...which was good on both sides. Erin wasn't sure if she knew what their strategy was but she had feeling the Reisisty was going to lose big time.

"You know, she's got a point about the whole...trying to get us killed thing", Purple pointed out.

Red looked at him, "Why don't you go get us some nachos or something".

"Food sounds great. I'll be back in a shake of flarg's tail", Purple replied.

"And don't skimp on the sour cream this time!" Red called over his shoulder as Purple left the control bridge.

Erin was too busy watching some the ships pass the Massive. She was focusing on weak points in the ships that belonged to the rebellion. She guessed if their front's were covered, their middles weren't. This gave her an idea. As much as she despised violence, such as war, she found that she wanted to protect the Irken leaders. She turned back to Red after a second.

"I know a way to take down the Reisisty's ships. They're weakness is right on the side, right in the middle", Erin said pointing at one of the ships that got creamed by two Irken cruisers.

"Wow...impressive. How'd you figure that out?" Red asked.

"Their defenses are all up front. They wouldn't think to keep all sides protected", Erin explained.

"Huh...oh okay", Red replied, he then turned to the others, "Well, you heard her! Open fire on my mark!"

A minute later there was a huge explosion, causing a space cloud to send all ships into a backwards motion. There was little movement and then everything was up and running again. The Massive was the only ship untouched by this. The Irkens at their stations started looking for signs of any kind.

"The uh...the rebellion's ship was destroyed", One Irken replied a second later.

Erin sat back down on the couch a moment later. She just put her hands in her lap and leaned forward slightly. Concentraiting on the front of the ship. She had just witnessed a ship with dozens of people get destroyed. This would have made her upset if she hadn't witnessed it so many times before back on her home planet. Death was something that didn't faze her, unless it happened to people she cared about.

"Are Tenn and the others okay?" Erin asked after a few seconds.

"Everyone is fine", Red said turning to look at her, smirking.

Purple came back a moment later, carrying a plate of nachos, salsa and sour cream poured on it.

"I got nachos!" He exclaimed happily, "So, what did I miss?"

"We destroyed a rebillion ship", Red replied.

Purple sat down next to Erin, eating a handful of nachos at once.

" 'ant 'shum?" He asked. _(Want some?) _

"Uh..maybe later", Erin said waving her hand.

Red sat down between Erin and Purple, taking a couple of chips off the plate Purple was holding.

"Sirs, in-coming transmission from Invader Tak", One of the Irkens exclaimed.

Tak appeared on the view screen, "Sirs, we have a situation".

"Another one? Can't you like...handle it or something?" Purple asked.

"That's why we put you in charge of our defense team in the first place. So, what's the situation?" Red asked.

"Well, - My tallest why is **she** aboard the Massive?" Tak asked noticing Erin.

"She's just visiting. So, what's the situation solider?" Red asked changing the subject.

"It seems we need time to repair some the cruisers that were just damaged. We'll be meeting back with you on Irk when we're finished", Tak exclaimed.

"Fine. Fine. Just make sure you finish your job before you and the others return", Red replied.

"And don't let those rebellions near the snacks that are being delievered", Purple added.

"Will do my Tallest. Tak out", Tak said saluting them and then the screen turned off.

Erin looked at Red for a moment, "When are you guys going to Irk?"

"In forty-five seconds", Red exclaimed.

"Wait...what?!" Erin asked.

"Road trip!" Purple sequaled happily.

The Massive's enguine roared to life and the ship and it's fleet took off only a moment later. Leaving Tak's and Tenn's team to take care of the rest.

- -

**Author's Note: UPDATED! YA! REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Fifteen

- -

Zim got home from skool feeling a little lonely and a little worried. Not even GIR's jumping out of a box of confetti that had been sitting next to the garbage cans out front had cheered him up. Zim took off his disguise and put his book bag on the couch. He took the toilet down below to his lab. He went over to his computer chair and sat down. His fingers typed a quick transmission to the Tallest. Zim had no idea that Erin and the Tallest had almost been blow up up into little itty-bitty pieces. Erin's abscence made it look as though she had never been there in the first place. Zim didn't doubted the Tallest to look after her, he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

Erin appeared on the screen before him a moment later, she was sipping on a soda with the word "GRAPE" written on the side.

"Zim!" She replied happily.

"Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?" Zim asked.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I had no idea that the Tallest wanted me to visit", Erin exclaimed.

She wanted to leave out the fact that she and the Tallest were going to Irk. Actually, Red had bribed her with the Grape Soda if she didn't tell Zim. And it wasn't like Zim had anything to worry about. She'd back on Earth in a few days.

"Well..I guess I had nothing to worry about", Zim said folding his arms, "I was just...you know...feeling lonely".

"I miss you too. But I'll be back in a few days", Erin replied.

"Hey, did you tell him we almost died and that we're going to Irk?" Purple asked and then he looked at the screen slowly, "Oh...hi...Zim".

Zim's left eye twitched, "WHAT?!"

Erin slapped her forehead with her right hand. Red came onto the screen a moment later.

"He's kidding Zim. Kidding", Red exclaimed shoving Purple off screen.

"Oh..well, that was...hilarious. Yes, very hilarious", Zim remarked.

"Well, we have to go. In coming calls and business thingys we have to attend to. Very busy", Red replied.

Before Zim could even get a last word in, the transmission ended.

- -

"You just had to talk didn't you?" Red asked.

"Well, how was I supposed to know she was still talking to him?" Purple asked back.

"Because...you were standing right there. Right there", Red pointed out.

Erin rolled her eyes, still sipping on her soda. This wasn't how she had wanted to spend her weekend. She wanted to spend it doing homework, making out with Zim and then going over to Dib's for their nightly ritual of watching Mysterious Mysteries. But of course, **this** was how she was going to spend **this **weekend.

"If Zim calls back, I'm ducket taping you two to the inside of a vent", Erin muttered.

"Wow..harsh", Purple said looking at her.

"Actually, she means just you", Red replied smirking, he looked at her, "You mean just him, right?"

"Not fair!" Purple exclaimed.

_"This is going to be a lllllooooonnngggg trip", _Erin thought to herself.

Having dranken her soda and mustered every inch of bravery to use the bathroom, Erin curled up on the couch and went to sleep. Her body was sore and tired. Luckily for her, she had bathed the previous night. She didn't even know if it was night or day on Earth. She was still in the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. Black pants, a black skirt, a dark purple t-shirt and a dark green zippered hoodie, that was zipped up only to her stomach. As much as she missed Zim, she found it was pretty relaxing here with the Tallest...well, for the most part anyway. No stress, no homework, no peace making between Zim and Dib...

_TIME JUMP...._

Erin awoke some time later. She thought for a moment she'd gone def because she couldn't hear anything but then the noises of the computers up front came into ear range. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The Massive seemed quiet. She looked around for a moment. Red and Purple were standing a good five feet away from her. Purple turned around, not really expecting her to be wide awake.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" He asked.

"Sorry", Erin replied laughing and getting off the coch. She walked over and stood between them, "Where are we and how long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep for eight hours and we're almost there", Red exclaimed.

A beeping noise started somewhere and then the ship came to a complete stop. The Irken's at the computer consoles were still working quite vigerously at their stations. Erin wondered why the ship had stopped so abruptly.

"What's the hold up?" Red asked.

Tak's image appeared up ont he view screen no sooner after the Massive came to a hault. She was smirking and seemed very confiedent.

"Sorry sirs but there's been a slight change of plans. I can't allow you to go to Irk", Tak replied.

"It's not your job to question them", Erin remarked pointing a finger at the view screen.

"As I was saying, I'm now in charge of the Armada", Tak exclaimed.

"Wow...didn't see that coming", Purple muttered taking a bite out of a doughnut.

"We feel you haven't been...doing your jobs correctly", Tak continued, "Sending Zim to Earth to rid of him was a bonus so he wouldn't mess anything up but unfortunetly, if the past few years since then, our people haven't been...quite as happy. For instance, myself".

"If this has something to do with getting revenge - ", Red started to say but Tak cut him off.

"This isn't about revenge. This is about being an Invader. Some of us feel you've been negelecting the fact that half the Armada are Invaders. And I must say it was hard at first to convience most that you are...incompetent but trust me, I was able to convience more than half of the empire", Tak replied.

"You can't do that! The Tallest didn't do anything wrong!" Erin spat.

"I of course knew you'd side with them. Your pathetic", Tak said, she then turned her attetnion to the crew, "Arrest them and bring the human girl to me".

Tak's image left the view screen and the crew got up from their seats.

"You have got to be kidding me", Red muttered grabbing Erin.

"Any bright ideas?" Erin asked as they were backed into a corner.

"Just one", Purple pointed out.

He went over to pushed a button on the wall. The wall opened up to reveal a cylinder crawl space, maybe the size of a giant doughnut. Purple crawled into it. Erin was a little unsure but she didn't have time to voice her opinion. She and Red were in the cylinder a moment later, he pushed a button and the wall was closed off. Apparently, only they knew of this because a second later, the cylinder was thrown away from the massive.

"An escape pod", Erin said pointing out the obivious. She was sitting in Red's lap because the shuttle pod was only supposed to be for two people.

"Oh, we have them placed all over the ship but only we know where they are", Purple explained steering the pod.

"Genius. Any more brilliant ideas?" Erin asked.

_A moment later...._

All three were sipping on juice boxes. Apparently, they had equipped the pod to also hold snacks as well.

"Nothing like a juice box to take the edge off", Purple exclaimed.

"Okay but seriously, what are we going to do about Tak? She convinced the whole Armada to hate you", Erin replied.

"Not to worry. We have a secret base of operations. It's so secret, nobody knows about it", Red reassured her.

- -

About five hours or so later, they landed on Foodcourtia. After getting out out the pod, they approached one of the many food stands.

"One...no...make that three orders of curly fries", Purple said to the vender.

Erin slapped her forehead, she then turned to Red, "Please tell me this isn't your base of operations".

"Well, where else are we going to go? Besides, this is the only place that we're not really hated. Except Zim, since we banished him here and he kinda...quit begining banished", Red replied.

"Well, I guess your right. As long as this would be the last place they'd look for us, I guess we're safe", Erin said.

In truth, she wasn't so sure they were safe here. But it looked as though this was their only refuge until they or rather she was able to figure out a way out of this mess.

- -

**Author's Note: I hope this what you guys wanted. I tried to make this as hilarious/dramatic/suspensful as possible. Enjoy. REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Sixteen

- -

"Are you almost done?" Red asked, he then added, "And while you're back there, give me a shoulder massage".

Erin rolled her eyes but simply smiled, "Of course my tallest, I'm almost done", She responded back.

She had spent the last couple of hours trying to figure out how they were going to get out of the mess that had fallen upon them. Then it had came to her, using one of their pak's. In most cases, the pak had some sort of technology in it. Erin had begged both of them if she could tinker with their paks. Purple had said "no" almost at once but it didn't matter, she only needed one of them and of course, getting Red to agree was easy. Except now, she had to do everything he asked. But it was worth it. Using some of the smaller moduels from their escape pod, Erin was able to connect a couple of wires from Red's pak. She had to be careful, luckily for her she had a good sense of the Irken technolgoy. It had taken three hours to do so but she was able to create a small device that would help seek out a radio wave. It would help if any Irken ships or any other ships came into the area. She shut Red's pak a second later. Sighing but keeping up a good mood, she began massaging his shoulders.

"I was able to program several frequencies and make a device that would pick up any ship activity that comes into the area", Erin explained.

"A little to the left", Red said leaning back just a little, "So, that's what you've been doing for the past three hours?"

"Well, if a smaller vessel comes in within range, we can have it land and use it to leave", Erin pointed out.

Red thought about this for a moment, he was too relaxed to really care. _Was this the kind of treatment Zim got? Not fair. _Purple came over a second later, sipping on a soda. It was a large, so he had to hold it with both hands.

"How come he gets a shoulder massage?" Purple asked.

"Because she promised to do whatever I say if I let her use my pak", Red exclaimed.

"Was that what she was doing for the past three hours?" Purple asked.

"She made some...device thingy", Red replied.

"Oh...what is it?" Purple asked.

"It's a radio wave that will let us know when a ship comes into the area. We can flag it down and then use it to leave", Erin explained once more.

Purple sipped on his soda for the longest time, just staring into space, "But we don't want to leave", he said after a moment of silence.

"He's right. Why would we want to leave?" Red asked moving away from Erin but then laying down so his head was resting in her lap.

"But my tallest, with the whole Armada looking for us, we must keep moving. And may I remind you, that I'm the only one who can protect you", Erin replied.

"The red-headed one has a point", Red exclaimed, "But I think we should stay put. They haven't come after us in hours".

"Where do you suppose they think we've been for the past five hours?" Purple asked slurping his soda.

- -

Tak had been aboard the Massive only the last few hours. Over throwing the Tallest hadn't been easy but it got the job done. It was too bad they and Erin had escaped. Tak sat before the view screen. There had been outbreak of rebellion only minutes after the Tallest and Erin had gotten away. Skoodge and Tenn had been the ones to fight back, helping the escape happen. It mattered not anyways. They fled before they too were captured, no doubt they were out looking for the Tallest. Tak eased back a little.

"In-coming transmission", one of the Irken's replied.

"From whom?" Tak asked.

Her question was answered the minute Zim's face appeared on the screen only a second later.

"Tak? What are you doing aboard the Massive?" Zim asked, a note of bitterness in his voice.

"I've over thrown the Tallest. By convincing the entire Armada that they are incapable of doing their jobs", Tak explained, a milshious smile fell across her face, "You know Zim, you shouldn't let your girfriend hang around the Tallest. Especially around Tallest Red".

Zim scowled, "I would never turn against our leaders. And I think I know Erin better then you do".

"Do you really? That's not what I heard. Good-bye Zim", Tak replied, ending the transmission.

- -

"Tak is a dirty, rotten back stabber", Tenn complained.

"I know. And over throwing the Tallest? What good would've come from that?" Skoodge asked, piloting the cruiser they were in.

"I don't know but -", Tenn stopped and the pointed at the console, "Is..is that them?"

"The reading is pretty strong. It must be", Skoodge replied.

"It is them. Erin must have used a module from one of the Tallest's paks", Tenn exclaimed.

"I'll take us down lower", Skoodge said.

- -

The device Erin had made started to beep. She picked it up.

"It's an Irken cruiser", She said looking up from it, "The cruiser's reading is pretty weak, but strong enough to get on the wave".

Purple and Red exchanged glances after a second and then they turned back to Erin.

"Ugh, fine", Erin said, "I'll go see who it is".

She got up and started to walk away. After a moment, Red and Purple hurriedly followed her.

"Hey, wait for us", They exclaimed.

- -

When the cruiser landed, Skoodge and Tenn got out. They looked around for a moment and then started to walk a good couple of yards. It was only a minute or so later, did they finally spot Erin and the Tallest.

"Hey, over here!" Tenn said waving her arms.

Erin waved back, pocketing her device in her jacket pocket. She and the Tallest approached them.

"Are we glade to see you", Erin replied, once they were standing in front of each other, "Mind telling us what happened?"

"No, we don't. Tak convinced the whole Armada to turn against the Tallest. But we figured you knew that by now", Skoodge said.

"Well, this is just great", Red exclaimed, "Please tell me we trained you to bring your weapons with you".

"Uh...we're sorry sirs. We had to evacuate our main ship after we rebelled from Tak. We didn't have time to grab anything", Tenn apologized.

"Well...now what do we do?" Purple asked looking at his co-Tallest.

Erin had walked away from the group, to clear her head. Red went over to her and she looked up into the Tallest's eyes, feeling completely helpless for the first time in her life. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out", He said.

"I know", She replied quietly.

- -

**Author's Note: There you go. Sorry for the shortness. Keeps the suspense going. REVIEW! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Seventeen 

- -

Erin stared up into the recesses of space. A shooting star flew over heard, the stars above looked almost like gold dots amongst the darkened purplish galaxy. She had eaten a small portion of fries, not very much in the mood to eat but the fries had been salted just the way she liked them, so she couldn't push them away. She was close to wanting to go to sleep but she was afraid to. She was laying on top of one of the tables, hands on her stomach, both legs straight out. She could hear Skoodge and Tenn talking quietly near by, still discussing their options at to what to do. What if there was nothing they could do? She turned her head to her right. The Tallest were both sitting at the same table she was laying on. Red had his back to her, while Purple was sitting sideways, one arm resting on the table. Erin looked back to her left. What if there was nothing she could for them?

_"I wish Zim were here. He'd know...what to do", _Erin thought before sitting up quickly. A light came on behind her eyes, making them light up. She got off the table and went over to Skoodge and Tenn, "You guys wouldn't happen to have a transmission router would you?"

"Oh but of course. All the cruisers that are fully functional have them and they are hard to trace", Skoodge explained.

"Why? Do you need to use it?" Tenn asked.

"May I?" Erin asked.

"Oh, of course", Skoodge said.

They followed her to their cruiser. Erin got inside and started working the buttons. The monitor on the console started up the minute she started pushing buttons. A yellow smiley face lit up and she pushed it. Tenn and Skoodge exchanged glances as Erin started typing out a transmission line to Zim. She just hopped he'd get it.

- -

Zim, however was leaning in his computer chair. Still rather nerved racked about what Tak had said but he didn't take it personally. He'd never turn against the Tallest and he knew Erin was doing her best to protect them. His computer started beeping just as he thought he could possibly go above and relax in front of the TV. Zim leaned forward and pushed a button on the console. Erin's face appeared before him on the screen.

"Erin! Are you alright? Where are you? What's going on?" Zim asked.

"Zim...Zim you must listen to me. Tak convinced the entire Armada to turn against the Tallest. We were able to escape. We're on Foodcourtia. Invaders Tenn and Skoodge are here with us. We don't how much longer we're safe here. Tak hasn't come looking for us and it's been hours since we've left the Massive. Please, we need you", Erin replied, she then softly added, "And..I need you".

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can. I want you to stay where you are. No matter what, don't leave your position", Zim exclaimed.

"That's not a problem. The Tallest have no desire to leave", Erin said, "And Zim, please hurry and be careful".

"Of course", Zim replied.

The transmission ended and Zim got up from his chair. He went over to a mega-phone type device, he picked it up and put it to his mouth.

"GIR! Meet me by the Voot Cruiser in ten seconds!"

Ten seconds later, Zim and GIR were in the Voot Crusier. The roof of Zim's house opened up as the enguines of the cruiser came to life. The cruiser left the roof a moment later and the top of the roof closed once more.

"We just have one more stop to make", Zim told GIR as he flew the cruiser over the roof tops the houses below.

- -

Dib was up on the roof of his house, mostly because he was bored and Gaz had locked him out of the house. The cruiser flew over head and Dib sat up on his hands as Zim flew the cruiser just level enough. The bubble shield came up and Dib got to his feet and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Look, I don't like asking you for help but we have an urgent crisis", Zim exclaimed.

"Which would be?" Dib asked slowly.

"Erin's in trouble. I don't have time to explain. So just get in already", Zim replied.

Zim needn't explain any further. Dib climbed into the crusier, sitting to Zim's left. The bubble shield closed and the cruiser took off. They left Earth's atmosphere within minutes. Zim put in the coordinates for Foodcourtia. GIR was staring out the window.

"Are we there yet?" GIR asked.

"No", Zim muttered.

"Are we there yet?" GIR asked again.

"No", came the already irritated response.

2 second pause....

"Are we there yet?"

- -

Having ended the transmission with Zim, Erin got out of the cruiser.

"Well, what did he say?" Tenn asked.

"He's coming. It might take a while but he'll be here as soon as he can", Erin replied.

She walked back over to the Tallest, Skoodge and Tenn following her. Purple and Red looked up a moment later. Purple looked somewhat sleepy, while Red just looked some-what relaxed.

"I've contacted Zim my Tallest. It'll take a while but he's coming", Erin said.

"Well, that's good", Purple exclaimed and then fell over and went to sleep.

Red stared at his co-tallest for a moment, "Sugar finally took him down", He said and then looked at Erin, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. Give him an hour".

"You might want to rest up too, once Zim gets here, we'll need to figure out a strategy", Erin pointed out sitting down beside him.

Red laid back, putting his head in her lap, "Good idea", he said and then went to sleep too.

Erin turned back to Tenn and Skoodge, she handed Tenn the device she'd made, "You can use this to pick up Zim's cruiser".

"And what are you going to do?" Tenn asked smirking, trying not to laugh.

"Funny Tenn, haha ", Erin remarked.

"We'll sit in the cruiser just in case an enemy ship comes into the area. That way we can devert their attention and you can get the Tallest to saftey", Skoodge exclaimed.

Tenn and Erin nodded in compliance. When the two went off to keep a look out, Erin felt her eyes drooping. She leanded her head down and rested her head against Red's shoulder. She didn't know what she was going to do if an enemy ship were to find them. She hopped Zim would arrive soon. She missed him and she'd feel better if he were with her. Though, the thought of having him come and then...what if..what if something happened? What if she lost him? She tried not to think about it as sleep seemed to over take her.

"You don't think we should have told her?" Skoodge asked.

"Oh, that there is going to be a war? That the Meekrob and the Resisty formed an Alliance? That Tak didn't think the Tallest could lead the Armada into battle because they are incompentant? Skoodge, you saw her just a minute ago, she wants to protect the Tallest. Besides, telling them would stress the situation. Once Zim gets here, we can tell them", Tenn exclaimed.

Skoodge nodded, he then looked at the console, which started to beep, "Hey, we're getting a signal. Two signals".

Tenn checked the monitor, "They're both Irken. A cruiser and a..ship?"

"You don't think?..." Skoodge started to ask but they were interrupted by Zim a moment later.

"Hello my fellow Invaders, I'm on my way. I should be there in five minutes", Zim said.

"How did you do that?" Tenn asked.

"Irken frequencies. My cruiser picked up yours", Zim explained.

"What abou the ship?" Skoodge asked.

"What ship?" Zim asked back.

This made Tenn and Skoodge look at each other. Tenn then turned back to Zim, "Get here as fast as you can. I think Tak might have found us".

- -

**Author's Note: UPDATED AGAIN! YA! Wow...just...wow. I'm loving this story. So much going on. REVIEW! **

**A NOTE TO MY READERS: If you are waiting for me to update this story, I recommend reading my newst story "Simply Obvious". It's short and only one chapter but it's quite good. Not as good as this story but it's good. Hope you enjoy! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Eighteen 

- -

Zim landed the cruiser only twenty minutes after Tenn's voice yelled into the monitor. He, Dib and GIR got out of the cruiser and walked five yards to where Tenn and Skoodge were stationed in their own cruiser.

"Where are the Tallest?" Zim asked as Tenn and Skoodge met up with them.

"They're in the food court. Sleeping", Tenn replied, "Erin's with them. I think she may have fallen asleep too. She doesn't look too good though".

This worried Zim, so they follwed the two to the food court where all the tables were. The Tallest were actually awake, having woken up two seconds prier to Zim's arrival. Erin was curled up against Red, still sound asleep.

"Hey, look..it's Zim", Purple exclaimed.

Zim, Dib, GIR, Tenn and Skoodge approached the Tallest. GIR took off for one of the food stands with a boost of energy only seconds after loosing focus of what was going on. They ignored him, however, for this wasn't news to them.

"My tallest", Zim replied proudly saluting them.

"And you brought your giant headed human friend", Red pointed out.

"Oh, this is Dib. Out of all the **filthy **humans, he's probably the smartest", Zim said waving his hand in the air in a lazy manner.

Dib rolled his eyes and knelt down, so he was level with Erin's face, he looked over his shoulder at Zim, "She looks like she hasn't eaten in a while".

"The stress of this situation I'm sure", Zim replied in a "all knowing" voice.

Dib moved out of his way. Zim knelt forward and lifted Erin out of her sleeping postion, holding her against him. He wanted her to wake up and realize that he had come to help her. Erin's eyes slowly opened a moment later. She looked up at him. Her body waking up and her heart hammering every second.

"Zim?...ZIM!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

The two hugged each other tightly. Zim's lips found hers only seconds later and a deeply passionate kiss was exchanged between them. When they broke apart, there was an awkward silence because the others looked as though they had walked in on them.

"Moving on...", Tenn replied breaking the silence, "We, Skoodge and I, have some bad news".

Skoodge nodded and turned to the Tallest.

"The reason Tak took control of the Massive is that the Meekrob and the Reisity have joined sides. Tak convinced the entire Armada to turn against you so she could lead the Invaders. She didn't think you were...suitable to...lead us. Especially because...we knew about the war", Skoodge explained.

"A war? What war?" Purple asked.

"Exactly. We didn't want you to know. The entire Armada knew this was coming for a long time and - " but Tenn was interrupted by Erin.

"They're your leaders. How could you possibly know something and they don't?" Erin asked.

"Tak led a small group of us in a under cover mission two years ago. We found out about the war. They're planning a full scale attack on the Irken Empire. That's why Tak and the others didn't want you to go to Irk. The Resisty destroyed the entire city. If you went there, they'd attack. We were planning to tell you my Tallest but Tak decided to take admidiate action", Tenn said.

"Well, seeing as how you had good intentions, we forgive you", Red replied, "But next time there is something important..TELL US!"

"Okay, this is great and all but how are we going to..I don't know...fight this "war"? We're not even sure what we're up against", Dib pointed out.

Erin and Zim had started pacing, each deep in thought. Zim had both arms crossed, his finger taping his chin. And Erin had both arms behind her back. They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zim asked.

"We get Tak to capture us so we can take back the Massive. That way we have the upper hand on the Reisity and the Meekrob. If we can take down their ships, we'll be in the clear. We have home court advantage since the Armada has more ships. We'll be able to circle around. Use the astroid belt as a means to protect ourselves. Some of the smaller cruisers can use their lasers to send out warning shots. With the Meekrob and Reisisty distracted, we'll be able to take them out", Erin explained.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Zim asked smirking at her.

"Okay, before I puke, how are we going to get Tak to capture us? Does she even know we're here?" Dib asked.

Suddenly without warning, several cruisers came flying down. Irken Invaders with several gun-type weapons in their hands circled around them. GIR was thrown clear across the sky a second later, landing at Zim's feet.

"I flew like a monkey!" GIR remarked standing up.

Tak and five Irken officers assembled in front of the group.

"You're all under arrest for not cooperating under Irken law and of course, some of you are under arrest for horboring three fugitives", Tak said.

"And I believe you're breaking the law right now. We have rights. And you can NOT speak to the Tallest that way!" Erin remarked.

"Uh...Erin, now's not the time", Red muttered pulling her away from Tak.

Tak turned to the officers on either side of her.

"Take the big headed human, Invader's Tenn and Skoodge, Zim's robot, Erin and the Tallest to the holding cells. But take Zim to the equipment room. I want to remove his pak myself", Take replied laughing.

- -

The Massive left Foodcourtia after placing Zim's cruiser and Tenn's cruiser in the docking bay. Erin stood between the Tallest as they followed the Irken officers to the holding cells. Feeling the ship take off, there was a slight bump and then the Massive took up some speed. Erin then got an idea, she pretended to faint on to the floor.

"Get up!" one of the officers replied standing over her.

Everyone stopped to see what what happening. With the officer's back turned Red smacked him in the back with a karate chop like movement. The officer fell down and Red grabbed his gun. Erin got up a second later as the other three guards turned their weapons on them.

"GIR! Duty mode now!" Erin exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" GIR said, his eyes turning red and slauting her.

GIR turned to the other guards, misiles retracted from his head and shot at them. The guards droped their weapons and ran. GIR's eyes went back to teal a moment later and he just smiled as the misiles disappeared.

"Look at 'em run", GIR said.

Skoodge and Tenn picked the dropped weapons.

"What do we do know?" Skoodge asked.

"Skoodge, Tenn take GIR go to the equipment room and save Zim", Erin exclaimed.

"And what are we going to do?" Dib asked.

"We're gonna stop Tak", Erin remarked.

They ran off towards the bridge of the Massive as the others took off in separate directions. As they turned the corner, they noticed that the doors to the bridge were heavily guarded. Red looked at Erin.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? Well, I'm not going to stop you if you want to. I'm just wondering", Red exclaimed.

"But we're not armed", Dib pointed out.

"You and Purple wait here", Erin said.

Red and Erin came out from behind the corner. The guards saw them but Red was quick, he shot out several warning fires, knocking the guards down. Erin ran forward and took their weapons. She gave them the signal and Dib and Purple followed. She gave them the guns. She turned back to the doors and pushed a button.

- -

Tenn, Skoodge and GIR were just around the corner from the equipement room. Tenn poked her head round and saw that there was only one guard standing outside.

"We're in luck. There's only one", She said to Skoodge.

"WEEOOOHHEEOO!" GIR exclaimed running towards the guard.

A moment later the guard was knocked out. Tenn and Skoodge noticed that the guard had been knocked out by turkey and cheese sandwich. They shrugged and went into the equipment room. Zim was fastened onto a table. Still alive, luckily.

"Where's Erin?" Zim asked as they unlocked him from the shackels on the table.

"She, the human boy and the Tallest went after Tak", Tenn explained.

"WHAT?!" Zim cried.

- -

The doors to the bridge opened. Tak turned to see Erin, Dib and The Tallest come into the room, which was also heavily guarded. Each Irken had a fire-arm. Tak just smirked.

"Looks like you're much smarter than I thought but you've made a huge mistake. GET THEM!" She screamed.

Erin was the only one without a weapon, she ducked one of the officers and slide across the floor, running at Tak. The Tallest and Dib had to contend with the Irken soliders, who were much faster. Red tried to get to Erin but she and Tak were half away across the room. Tak did a back flip, trying to kick Erin in the face but Erin rolled and kicked her instead. Tak fell onto her back, Erin pinned her down but Tak through her off of her. Erin got to her feet as Tak ran at her but Erin manuvered onto the couch and got into a hand stand formation. She quickly jumpped off the couch and knocked Tak back over. Tak's spider legs retracted from her pak, catching her before she hit the floor. Tak crawled up the ceiling and dove for her but Erin got out of the way as Tak did a face plant into the floor, making the spider legs go back into her pak on impact.

"Grab Erin and let's get outta here", Purple cried, looking over his shoulder at Red.

"What's it look like I'm trying to do. There's just too many of these soliders", Red exclaimed.

Dib had gotten close to the computer console, trying do dodge the lasers being shot at him. He was about to become toast when Zim and the others appeared a moment later. Tenn and Skoodge ran in, weapons in their hands. They grabbed Dib and started fighting off the soliders, since Dib had accidently dropped his weapon only minutes before. GIR had lept onto one of the soliders, pulling onto their anntenna's.

"Hey, get off!" The solider cried in pain.

Tak saw an opening as Zim had gone to defend the Tallest. She saw one of the guns laying nearby. Tak kicked Erin off her for a third time and grabbed the gun. Erin got on to her hands knees as Tak pulled the trigger. Except...Zim had moved too quickly.

"AAAHHHHA!" Red screamed falling onto his side only a second later.

Nobody moved. Everything stopped and there was only silence. Erin picked herself up, she looked at Red and she began to shake. Breathing so hard, her lungs felt as though they were going to burst. Her eyes became almost gray, no blue lingered. Tak saw this and dropped her weapon, backing away against the wall. Erin cornered her. She was so angry, her whole body was quaking now. She shoved Tak against the wall. Anger consumed her.

"YOU SHOT HIM! YOU SHOT...HIM!" Erin roared, "YOU SHOT HIM!" She screamed so loud her voice echoed off the walls.

She tightened her fingers around Tak's neck, pinning Tak against the wall. She shook her so hard, Tak looked almost like a bobble head.

"I...I HATE YOU! YOU SHOT HIM! YOU GOD DAMN...YOU SHOT HIM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO BLOODY MUCH!" Erin yelled, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"I...I..didn't mean..to..", Tak tried to say but she could barely talk because of Erin's fingers squeezing her.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU **FILTHY **TRAITER! YOU SHOT ONE OF THE TALLEST!" Erin continued angerily.

Tak tried to rip Erin off of her but Erin was so angry that she wouldn't let go. Purple went over and helped Red up. Red had only sustained a minor injury in the arm, nothing a few days of rest couldn't fix.

"Erin, look, I'm alright", Red spoke up.

Erin stopped crying. Breathing slowly, she turned her head in his direction. She let go of Tak, who fell to her knees from lack of oxygen. Erin threw her arms around Red.

"I'm so glade you're alright my Tallest", Erin muttered softly as Purple joined the hug as well. Red just rolled his eyes.

Dib went over to Zim, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" Zim asked.

"We uh...we have company", Dib pointed to the view screen that had been turned on during the fray.

Just behind the Massive, several silver looking ships were headed in their direction. It was the Resisty.

- -

**Author's Note: Whoop! Long Chappie. Lots of good stuff. More to come soon! REVIEW! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Nineteen 

- -

It took twenty minutes to get everyone to re-group. The intial shock that the Resisty was actually moving fast on them was pretty bad. Tak, Tenn and Skoodge had been sent to send transmissions to the entire Armada. Dib, GIR, Zim, Erin and the Tallest remained on the bridge while the crew hastened to get the Massive into Irken territory.

"Their moving pretty fast", Dib replied watching the view screen.

"Of course they are. They helped build half this stuff", Erin explained, "My people only worked harder to make it...better".

"The Meekrob won't be far behind, we must get to a working Irken planet", Zim cut in.

Erin went over to wear the Tallest were sitting.

"Do you have any medical-first aid?" Erin asked looking at Purple, since Red looked kind of out of it.

"Yeah. I'll show you", Purple said getting up.

Zim turned to look over his shoulder, Erin and the Tallest were leaving the bridge.

"I'm going to tend to Tallest Red's wound. Your in charge...I guess", Erin said, looking over at Zim.

He nodded and watched as she left his sight. Dib turned to Zim after the bridge's doors closed. GIR was sitting on the floor staring up the view screen. He had, once again, lost interest into what was happening.

"Uh...everything okay?" Dib asked.

"I'd be lying if I said, _yes. _But what do you care?" Zim asked in a bitter voice.

"Look, she'll be fine. I'm sure the momentary break down was her releasing her stress. You have been putting a lot of stress on her lately", Dib exclaimed.

"Me? Stressing her out? Nonesense!", Zim remarked.

"Uh...what about the whole "mating" thing? The whole "moving in with you" thing? The whole "kissing" thing? Erin has a limit on how much she can handle. She loves you Zim. But what about when she gets to the point where...I don't know...she can't stand it anymore? She told me that she would never let anything come between you being an invader. I'm sure she told you the same thing. But come on, how do you think she feels that you didn't exactly take over Earth yet? Not that I don't mind but the point is Zim - ", Dib didn't get to finish.

"Enough already. I get the point. Jeeze. I'll...I'll talk to her when I get the chance", Zim replied.

Dib looked at Zim, glaring almost, "No Zim. You have to talk to her now. Before this whole war thing starts. If you don't talk to her now, you'll never get the chance".

"And why prey tell are you helping me?" Zim asked.

"I may love her but Erin and I will never ever have the chance that you and her have. And I don't want you to mess this up. She makes you happy and you make her happy", Dib said.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her", Zim exclaimed and he left the bridge.

- -

Erin had never been in an Irken bathroom before. It looked like a walk in closest with a toilet and a shower. She didn't feel like asking how often Irkens showered. Purple was looking through a bunch of drawers until he found a couple medical items: bandages and iodine. The iodine was used for cuts and scraps. The bottle looked like the version humans used except this bottle was used for non-human life forms. Erin left the bathroom and went into Red's room. He was laying on the bed, eating the last of the bag of doughnuts they'd picked up along the way.

"Hey, those were mine!" Purple exclaimed.

Erin ignored this and sat on the edge of the bed. She began applying the iodine to the only part of his arm that was revealed. She felt a cool sensation as she touched his skin. She blushed slightly too. She used some toilet papper to wipe up the extra idoine.

"Well, fine, I'll just go get more", Purple remarked after several seconds, he looked over his shoulder, "Want a soda?"

"Sure", Red nodded, after Purple left the room, he looked at Erin, "How's my arm Irken-nurse in training?" He added the last part as a joke.

Erin smiled and shook her head, "Should be fine. Give it a few days to heal. The shot just barely nicked it but with the iodine and the bandages, it won't get infected".

She began to bandage up his arm, with her attention turned from him, Red leaned over just ever so slightly. She could see him in the corner of her eye, she turnd her head gently in his direction. Their lips met for a fraction of a second but Erin backed off and fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Red asked.

"Yeah...you just...you just surprised me", Erin said, blushing furiously._ What was he doing anyway? _

She got to her feet a moment later, sitting back on the edge of the bed, she finished bandaging his arm. Purple came back only a minute later, carrying a new bag of doughnuts..well, he'd eaten half of them and two sodas. He handed Red one of the sodas.

"I'll let you two eat. I better go check on the others", Erin said getting up, moving towards the doorway, she turned to look over her shoulder at Purple, "Don't let him do anything to his arm and make sure he gets some rest, it'll quicken the healing process or it should, at least. If you need anything, I'll be on the bridge". She left in a casual, yet hurried manner before either of them could say anything.

- -

Erin felt flustered as she made her way back to the bridge. She stopped half way to her destination. Leaning against the wall. Her anger towards Tak, the feeling of overwhelming stress and the hunger of having nothing to eat consumed her, as well as the new feeling she had gotten only seconds ago. She absolutely wanted to cry. But she had done enough of that so far in the past week. She shut her eyes and took deep calming breaths. Foot steps made her aware that she wasn't alone in this corridor. She opened her eyes to see Zim walking towards her.

"What's going on? Are things alright?" She asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine. For now. We should be able to out run the Resisty until we get to Irken territory", Zim explained and then remembered that he wasn't here to talk war stuff with her, he sighed, "Look, I think we should talk".

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to freak out that badly", Erin said.

"You don't remember running away do you?" Zim asked.

"I..I what?" Erin asked, not really sure what he meant.

"You sent a transmission to the Tallest did you not?" Zim asked back.

Erin rememebered calling the Tallest the very day she and Dib had been assigned to the skool-play. She had forgotten the entire conversation, however, until now.

"I...I asked the Tallest...if it was okay to...live here on the Massive. But just for a little while. Not a long time. I didn't think they'd let me", Erin replied quietly.

"You ran away. Why? Didn't living on Earth with me make you happy?" Zim asked.

"Of course it makes me happy. I love you Zim. I was just...so..stupid. I thought if I left and thought things over, I'd feel better", Erin said.

"And living with the Tallest would make you feel...better? Not to mention you ran out on me without tell me your **feelings **first. If you had talked to me, don't you think I could have helped you?" Zim asked.

"I didn't run out on you! I would never run out on you. I would have told you how I was feeling sooner but I was too upset. And I didn't know what else to do. What was I supposed to do anyway? I just needed a few hours or so to clear my head", Erin exclaimed.

Zim took a deep sigh, "Why didn't you come to save me?" He asked quietly.

"I...your upset because I didn't...", She couldn't start or finish her sentence.

"Of all the times I helped you, no...saved you, you couldn't even do it for me", Zim replied, maybe a little too harshly.

Erin stared at him, tears resurfacing just a little in her eyes.

"And that little monentary break down back on the bridge. Tak didn't even shoot me and you went crazy. What was that about?" Zim asked, continuing without letting her respond.

"Tak shot one of the Tallest. I guess something in me just snapped. If you or Dib or Tenn or anyone else had gotten shot, I would have reacted the same way", Erin pointed out.

"You guess? You practically throttled Tak. Your feelings go away beyond of "just snapped", don't they?" Zim asked.

Erin looked at him, surprised he was even thinking any of this. Didn't he know how much she loved him? Her mind was going in circles. She couldn't believe as to what she was hearing. She had loved Zim ever since the day she had layed eyes on him. She had told herself she could never love another male. So, she didn't understand as to what he was getting at. Did he think she loved Tallest Red? Was that it?

"Zim, you know I could never love anyone else. That whole thing with Dib was three years ago. I'm with you now. How could I possibly love someone else who wasn't you?" Erin asked.

"Why don't you ask the Tallest. They seem to make you happy", Zim remarked coldly.

Erin put her hands over her mouth as he said this. And he didn't look as though he was about to take back all the things he'd just said.

"Zim...you..you don't mean it, please tell me you don't mean it!" Erin cried.

"There is a war taking place. Here and now. I'm an Irken Invader and I now you didn't want to come between me and my mission. So, I'm letting you go. This was hard for me to choose. But if I died and you still loved me I know you'd never be truly happy. So, I'm going to make you hate me and if I die, I know you'll be happy with someone else", Zim exclaimed.

"No...Zim...please don't", Erin begged, "We can talk about this".

"I'm...I'm truly sorry", Zim muttered, "But it has to be this way".

Without so much as another word to him, Erin turned on her heel and ran back in the direction. Leaving Zim to stand alone in the corridor.

- -

She just about knocked into Purple as she rounded into the next corridor.

"I'm getting Red some nachos", Purple told her but he saw that she was not in a good mood, "What happened?"

Erin bit her lip, she couldn't even look at him right. She pushed past him and went to find Red, with Purple following closely behind her. He wondered what had upset her to the point where she couldn't even say anything. Even to him and he was her friend.

- -

Zim returned back to the bridge. Dib was sitting on the couch as Zim walked over.

"So? How'd it go?" Dib asked.

"I...I broke things off", Zim muttered quietly.

"You what?!" Dib asked loudly.

Before Zim could answer him, one of the Irkens turned in their seats to face Zim.

"Sir, we're being fired at", the Irken said.

The Massive did a side tip and then was up right again, making the ship shake a little more.

"Basic manuvers! Fire back!" Zim ordered as the Massive shook greatly this time.

"Sir...the Resisty...their coming up fast!" another Irken cried.

The Massive took a bigger hit but nothing penitraited the ship. It just felt as though someone was shaking a snow-globe very hard.

- -

**Author's Note: Sad chapter. But the Resisty is attacking so..hold on! More to come! REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note****: Hello friends and fellow Zim fans! I do not own Invader Zim or its characters. I wish I owned Zim & Dib though but I don't. Once again, my character is an OC. The love triangle between Erin, Zim and Dib still thrives. So Enjoy! **

**Story Disclaimer****: This is the sequel to **_**I'll Always Be Yours**_**. If you have not read it, I'd recommend that you do because you will get lost and we don't want that to happen. Also, there is more of a romance theme in this one, SO DEAL WITH IT. We will also see what the future is like for our "heroes" and there will many surprises along the way too. **

Chapter Twenty 

- -

(A/N: Erin's POV and this is the last chapter until the PREQUEL!)

- -

As the ship began to rock, I felt the floor benieth me vibrate. I fell back into Purple, knocking both of us over. I heared him groan from hitting the floor so hard. The tears began to fade and the ones that had fell onto my cheeks, those ones began to dry. I got to my feet only a second later, helping my Tallest up in the process.

"That can't be good", Purple exclaimed looking at me.

I nodded as the Massive gave another shake, less rocky but still very powerful in motion. I needed to be strong. My heart felt weak, as did my stomach. My head was slightly light and I was dragging worse then ever. It felt as though my sugar rush had crashed greatly. I turned to see Tallest Red was coming towards us, he looked slightly frantic but still held a serious gaze at the same time.

"What on Irk is going on?" He asked.

I went to open my mouth but found I could not speak. The lights above began to flash a warning signal. I shut my mouth and watched the lights in interest. This couldn't be good. I tried to think of something but it hurt too much to do so. There seemed to be a fog standing between my senses and it was making it hard to concentrait. As I breathed calmly, trying to act less weak than I felt, I turned back to the Tallest.

"We have to ge to the bridge, I think we may be under attack", I replied promptly.

Neither Tallest argued this, they just looked at each other in silent agreement and of course, followed me back to the bridge. Though, we never did make that far. One of the hatch doors to our left opened and an Irken body fell to the floor just several feet from us. It was one of the body guards. I fell back against Red...or was it Purple? I didn't take the moment to notice. But it must of been Red because a hand covered my mouth a second later, stopping me from screaming.

I heard their paks open and the mechanical legs came out. Red crawled up to the ceiling a moment later, Purple took me in his arms and we too followed. I didn't mind since with Re'd right arm weak, even with the other left arm perfectly fine, I'd have been too heavy for him to carry. It didn't matter, I wasn't about to complain. We watched as a group of rebels came aboard the ship.

They weren't that smart to tell you the truth. They must of been a young class of Vortians because they didn't even care to look up at the ceiling. But there were eight of them and they had guns, so we didn't fight back. My stomach tightened as they passed where we were. However, once they were gone, we made a quick move to get out of there, using the ceiling as a way of not being caught just in case more of them appeared.

"Man, you're getting heavy", Purple said to me once he was free to talk.

"I only weigh 110 lbs", I pointed out to him.

"And that's without the curly fries", Red added with a slight chuckle.

We made it to the bridge without further interruption, I just hopped that the Resisty hadn't gotten to the bridge before us. We were in luck though, they hadn't. But Dib and the others knew that we'd been boarded.

"Where's Zim?" I asked in a professional tone as I stood beside Dib.

"He and the other invaders are readying the cruisers", Dib replied, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Mind telling me what Zim said to you?"

"He just wants to do things his way. And I'm fine with that. I know him too well, I know how much he cares but being an invader is more important right now. He's helping his fellow Irkens and I'm not arguing with his logic", I explained.

Maybe I wanted to tell myself this or maybe I said to Dib because I wanted to believe it too. I hated myself for believing that Zim really did care. But I needed to keep myself from hurting so bad. He ended it just as this was starting to happen. This wasn't closure, this was his way of saying he didn't want me to cry over him any longer. My throat was still rather sore from screaming earlier and it didn't help when I felt like crying some more. But I couldn't...not when the situation was called for my attention.

"Sirs, we have intruders on the ship", An officer said.

"We know about the intruders. Get rid of them!" Red ordered.

"Sirs, in coming message from the Resisty's leader, Lard Nar", another officer chimmed in.

The screen just ahead of us turned on. I went over and sat with the Tallest, feeling safe for the most part. Dib went and stood to Red's right, so he could see the screen much clearer.

"Perpare to be boarded Irken filth!" Lard Nar exclaimed.

"Uh...you already boarded the ship", Purple pointed out.

"Oh...really? Well, perpare for some more doom!" Lard Nar said laughing and the screen shut off.

"What are we going to do, Red? They've got lasers! I HATE LASERS!" Purple cried.

"Calm down, Pur. We're perfectly safe. Besides, we've got the best Irken security guards, what could possibly go wrong?" Red asked.

A moment later answered his question. The bridge doors flew open and a troop of rebels burst onto the bridge. I looked out the front windws, the other ships had gone into battle already. I could make cruisers of different pinkish/purples flying around. Along with other bigger Irken ships, not as big as the Massive, but still QUITE big.

"You were saying", I remarked back turning to Red.

"You are stay where you are", The Vortian officer ordered.

I didn't see why he was ordering us to do anything. The Irken officers had their hands in the air and were surrounded. We were out numbered and there were more rebels on the ship anyway. I felt Purple move closer to me, I wish I could have said something to make him feel better but at the moment, I wasn't feeling all that good myself.

"Sir, this looks to be a human...I think..", another Vortain officer exclaimed looking Dib over.

"And this is an Aroses female. I didn't know they mated with Irkens", The Lead officer said.

I shot a glare at the officer, it wasn't their business as to what I did or who I mated with. The sickening feeling of probably never finding another mate made me feel horrible but I tried to act as though I didn't care. That's when the sickening feeling turned into embarrasment.

"Actually, Red's her new mate cause her old one ran off to fight the war", Purple interjected happily.

If there was ever a moment I wanted the universe to open up and swallow me, it was right then. I wanted to know what possessed him to speak up and say that. It wasn't like him to catch on to anything unless his counter part and co-tallest said or did anything. I knew Purple was trying to help but this wasn't the time for it. And I knew Red was thinking the same thing. Besides...what gave Purple the impression I wanted Red as a mate? Sure I cared about him but he was way out of my league even I was thinking about it.

Even if the situation was dire, I still needed to protect the Tallest, and Dib as well. It wasn't my duty, it was an obligation. I decided to take action. I ran at one of the officers, kicking him the face, knocking him out. I took his weapon but I felt a cold barrel to the back of my head. I froze, dropping the weapon.

"Stay where you are and I won't kill him", the Officer replied.

I looked in the corner of my eye. Another officer was holding Red against the floor. A gun to his pak. Purple and Dib were being held against the wall. Apparently they'd taken my lead. Yet again, I felt a wave of anger wash over me. As before. I relaxed. There was nothing I could do. If I reacted, they'd kill him.

"Leave her alone!" Dib yelled at the officers.

His yell went unheard. I felt the officer push me towards the doors. What was going on? I looked over my shoulder, they were taking Red too.

"Sir, we have two prisoners", The officer exclaimed into a small monitor on his wrist.

Prisoners? I felt my stomach do a double tuck and roll. My heart fell. They were ushering myself and Tallest Red into the docking bay.

"Sir, what about the other two?" The second in command asked.

"Leave them. We only need one of the Irken leaders", the first officer explained.

I don't exactly remember what happened next. I remember a long tube that took us into their ship. My body felt like little molicules. When I opened my eyes, Red and I were a darkish looking room. There was only one door and no windows. Red was sitting against the wall. I got up and went over to him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His red eyes were the only thing I could make out in the dark. I got onto my knees and settled into his lap. His arms wrapping around me. I buried my face into his chest and tried not to cry. I didn't want to him to see me cry. I wanted to put on a brave front. Not just for him but for myself. My body relaxed. It hurt from lack of sleep, food, hydration, and whatever else. We didn't speak, which was good because neither of us seemed to want to talk. I sure didn't. Not after all that had occurred in the past twenty or thirty minutes. I wanted to fight the sleep that was coming. What if I woke up and Red was gone? I knew that was impossible but...all thought seemed to process more slowly and blackness seemed to engulf me as I fell to sleep in his arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED........**

**- -  
**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there's the sequel! And the Third Installment will be coming very soon! What will happen? How will this turn out? Why was this story 20 chapters long? I have no idea! I'm not quite sure! Haha! Okay, please don't be pissed at me for anything said in this chapter. I like the drama and the supense, OKAY! Thank you to those who reviewed. For those who have not reviewed yet, PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


End file.
